


Two of A kind

by Darkinferno



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkinferno/pseuds/Darkinferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were as different as oil and water, but loneliness and lust brought them together as two of a kind. TxCC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, as such I am not profiting from this work.

AN: This is a commissioned work by texasnightmare512, it is a TrunksxChichi pairing set during the GT timeline. Although this if far from my preferred area, I couldn’t resist the opportunity to work on a new Dragonball story. It is a four-part story that shall start in the years when Goku was away training Uub and shall then jump to the end of the saga when Goku leaves for good.

 

 

Two of a Kind

 

Chapter 1 

Watching her youngest son disappearing on the horizon, Chichi sighed heavily. Today should have been one of the happiest days of her life, yet all she felt was a sense of abandonment. Goten, her sweet innocent Goten, was finally going to university.

It had now been four years since her loving husband, who after the Buu incident had promised he’d always be there for his family, had decided to fly off with some little mountain brat right in the middle of the world tournament. Unaccustomed to the quite mountain life, their youngest son had decided to follow his elder brother’s example and began buckling down in his studies. He’d worked hard but even after three years working under her strict schedule, it had been a sports-scholarship that had bought him a place in Cambridge University. She had been so proud the day his letter of acceptance arrived, now she couldn’t remember why.

In the darkening twilight, she watched him vanish into the evening’s bright pink and purple sky; it would be months before she saw him again and she wanted to immortalise the moment. However an autumn chill was in the air and she could feel its cold touch on her skin as night’s darkness descended over her mountain home. Yet despite the dropping temperatures, she refused to abandon her spot. Goten had been the last member of her family who hadn’t abandoned her, to admit he was gone was to admit she was alone and she couldn’t do that. Not yet anyway.

Rooted by her pride, it was only when the very real danger of hypothermia threatened that she decided to retreat home, yet in her mind she still pictured herself standing in the open field and watching the starry sky in hope that her baby might return to her. Desperate to keep busy, she set about doing the one job that had always proved as a source of comfort to her; cleaning. There was usually so much she needed to do, so many jobs that had to be done; a Saiyan household was one that never stayed clean and required constant attention. Unfortunately there was a very vital part of that equation which was no longer prevalent in her life, which was her Saiyan household without the Saiyans was just a typical household of one.

Furrowing her brow with disgust as she looked upon the neat pile of stacked plaits and dishes in her cupboard, Chichi felt her stomach tighten as despair set in. How could she be done already? Was there something she had forgotten, no that couldn’t be it. She had followed the same routine she had always done and yet, somehow, she had finished five hours’ worth of work in less than thirty minutes. Growling dispiritedly, she walked across her now impeccably clean kitchen and feel into one of her dining table chairs. Resting her head in her hands, she looked about the spherical chamber in search of something, anything, which would occupy her thoughts for just a few moments more.

How had had her life come to this? She was Chichi, the princess of the Ox kingdom, a warrior woman at heart, and even now she was one of the strongest women on earth. How could she have come to this, abandoned by her family and sitting alone in a quite house with nothing to do but contemplate this sorry state of affairs? Goku, he was why, that bastard had always been the source of her misery.

For as long as she had known him, her husband had always excelled in abandoning her. Even when they had been kids, he would disappear for years on end, as a young girl she had pledged herself to him and promised undying love to that mysterious boy, but in the end he would always leave her. Even after they had married, his adventures would cut her sweet honeymoon short. As their life together went on, circumstances beyond her control would constantly pull him from her until they had finally pulled him to his grave. That should have been the end of the matter, but then in the aftermath of something horrible, he returned to her like and in the years that followed, had flourished into the dotting husband she’d only glimpsed. Until four years ago, when he’d abandoned her again, for no more of a reason than he’d been merely bored with the ordinary dull and boring life of a middle aged, unemployed, man. Kami, how she hated that bastard; why couldn’t he of just got a job like every other man on the planet.  
Trying to fight her melancholy, she tried to think of an activity that might distract her; yet a life of being the dotting mother had left her ill-prepared for this trial so instead, she decided to fall back on her occasion, yet favoured pass-time.

“Perhaps a bath will help me relax…”

 

******

 

Looking expectantly at his watch; Trunks felt a giddy smile turn his lips as he saw it was approaching seven o’clock. ‘It won’t be long now…’

He’d been waiting for this day to come for months. The day when his dear childhood friend Goten would finally be leaving home to attend a university on the other side of the planet, leaving her all alone and at the mercy of his charms. Her, she was his Venus, his Aphrodite, the very thought of his made his head swim and his loins burn with longing as he anxiously checked his wristwatch.

He could feel his friend’s energy fluttering as he took flight and was tempted to leave then, but he knew the danger of Goten sensing him was too great. Mistakenly thinking that he had been meaning to say good bye, the kid might alter course to intercept him or worse, perhaps he’d turn back and fly home. No, he’d wait and bide his time; he didn’t want anyone interrupting what he had planned for tonight.

Sitting alone in his office at Capsule Corp, Trunks might have appeared to be like all the other young executives, his tailored Armani suit sitting well in the well-lit office adorned by expensive oak furniture and photos of friends and family; but inside he hid a most perverse secret. A truth so disturbing it could ruin his family should the world ever learn of it. For years he had tried to resist its impulses, its little whispers in the back of his head; but then life had served a temptation too great to resist at his feet and he had found himself plunged into a plan of wickedness, of debauched and overpowering lust.

He wanted something he should never have wanted, a treasure that belonged to another, a treasure that had been forsaken in a dark and sealed tomb in the mountains. So he’d told himself that that person didn’t deserve their treasure, that it was too precious to be just cast aside whenever they chose; that he should adorn the hat and whip of Indiana Johns and steal it. After tonight, Chichi Son would become his treasure.

The shadows across his office began to lengthen as the sun dipped low on the horizon and his smile turned sinister as he felt Goten’s energy signature fade slightly. The boy was almost out of range so if he moved now and kept his power level low, his boyhood friend would never sense him moving in on his mother.

Not intent on missing his chance, he quickly got up from his leather desk chair and moved over to the line of windows that stretched across his outer wall. Not pausing to admire the spectacular view of west city stretching out beneath him, he undid the latch and threw open the pane of glass before stepping through into the air. Gravity seized him but a burst of white fire consumed him before he fell, allowing him to hover there for a moment before he suddenly took flight. He was out of the city’s airspace in moments, his energy scorching a bright trail across the darkening sky as he flew towards the distant mountain range.

He moved quickly but the restriction of keeping his energy level low meant that he couldn’t fly as fast as he would have liked and despite his best efforts, three hours passed before he came to the Son’s mountain range. With the light all but gone, he was guided only by his memory yet years of making this journey had made it almost like second nature and he landed gently in the clearing that lay afore the Son’s house. To his relief, the lights in the dome shaped kitchen were still on despite the late hour.

With his heart hammering against his ribcage, he quickly brushed himself down before walking up to the kitchen door and tapping it with his knuckles; his mouth suddenly dry with anticipation as he awaited an answer. None came.

Brow furring with confusion, he waited a moment before knocking again; only a little harder this time. Still there was no response so thinking that she might have fallen asleep, he lent around to steal a peak through the window beside the kitchen door. Unsurprisingly it was empty, but the still steaming cup of coffee on the dining table suggested he’d only just missed her.

He doubted Chichi had gone far, he knew she had never been much of a night owl and besides, this far out in the middle of nowhere, where could she have gone in such a hurry? No, he knew she had to be somewhere nearby but before he could search for her energy signature, there was the faint crush of frost stiffened grass underfoot and then a loud splash.

His curiosity quickly got the better of him and he crept quietly away from the house and into the treeline of the forest that went around the rear of the Son’s mountain home. Hidden within the thick canopy of trees, he had no fear of being discovered as he moved through the shadows to the area just behind the house. He could hear commotion up ahead and moved towards it, being careful as he did to avoid any fallen branches that might snap or catch his foot, before pushing aside a net of branches that obscured his view. In that instant he thought his heart might explode…

Across the clearing, he could see Chichi bathing in her family’s Jacuzzi-like outside bath that he and Goten had often wallowed in as boys. It was a deep tube, and she was clearly sitting down as the steaming water went as high as her shoulders, yet he could clearly see the tops of her breasts bobbing on the surface. Her hair was down, undone from its usual bun the longs locks of rich black hair framed her deceivingly soft and youthful face before touching the water and floating out across the surface

Despite the chilled air, Trunks could feel his erection hardening as he watched, making the tailored trousers seem uncomfortably tight as a prominent bulge formed along the length of his right calf Short of breath, A lustful haze suddenly clouded his judgment and he felt a strong desire to come out of the bushes and offer to join her in the tub, to ask if she wanted some company before revealing the true extent of his desire for her. It was a lovely vision, but then the rational part of his brain kicked in and told him that she would probably scream before kicking him in the crotch, a blow she was likely to deliver with such power that it would probably send him flying all the way back to West City, before s calling his mother. The idea of what would await his return home was enough to cool the fire in his blood.

And it was at that moment the object of his desire suddenly decided to rise up from the tub’s warm depths.

The young man’s eyes went as wide as saucers as he watched a cascade of water roll down the beauty’s skin. In the low light, her milky complexion glowed like alabaster and he took in a shaky breath as he took on the glory of her naked beauty for the first time. Despite being well into her early fifties, Chichi possessed a body that would make any younger woman green with envy; for she was perfection’s embodiment. Not a wrinkle blemished her beauty and her skin look as soft and tight as it must have done in her youth, when her husband had forsaken her time and again. Her breasts were full but also firm, and a quick stream of water was running down the valley between her full orbs, tempting him to come out of hiding and drink up the sweat essence with his tongue. Following the drops as they rolled down her lean stomach and curvy hips, Trunks’s desire burned all the fiercer as he witnessed them disappearing within the neatly trimmed curls that he knew rested just above her sex. He’d always admired her beauty but no amount of imagining could have ever prepared him for the reality of her, she was beyond gorgeous and it should be illegal for her to ever where clothes again.

Seeing her unbarred beauty for the first time, he realised that she was in fact a goddess, a creature more beautiful than any of the woman he had lain with before. He wanted her more than he had wanted anything else, to have her he would be willing to forsake everything he owned, just to spend one night with her he would give anything. With an untamed lust burning in his gaze, he watched as she withdrew a towel from behind the bath and began to lightly dab away the remaining drops before turning her back to the forest, giving Trunks a most pleasing view of her full backside as she climbed out of the tub and walked back inside.

His eyes followed her swaying rump until the back door to the house was shut and his gaze barred; but even that would not impede his hunger for her. Waiting a moment as the lights in the house came on one by one; when the lights on the second floor were lit he quickly determined that she had gone to her bedroom and so darted from the shadows. Kicking off from the ground as he passed by the still full bath, he flew up to the level of her bed room window and hugged the wall tightly as he tilted his head around and glanced inside.

It was fortunate he had managed to find a footing; otherwise the shock that followed might have caused him to lose focus and fall. Inside the lavishly furnished bedroom, he could see Chichi lying atop her king size bed. Still wet and naked from her bath, she was reclining into a mass of pillows like the goddess Venus; her long legs were up and spread so that her feet lay flat on the mattress. Her eyes were closed and she was visibly biting her lower lip in pleasure as one of her delicate hands fondled the folds of her core, the other almost clawing at her magnificent bosom.

Trunks felt his breath catch in his throat as he eagerly watched this gorgeous woman pleasuring herself. In the more sensible part of his brain, a small voice was whispering that he should look, that it wasn’t descent for him to be watching her while she did this and if she were to catch him, there was nowhere in the galaxy that could protect him from her wrath. But he dismissed it quickly; this was his greatest fantasy come to life and he could not have moved from that spot if his life had depended on it. Seeing her lying there with her thighs spread and her face and skin flushed with arousal was a picture of wanton temptation that he wanted to sear the image to his memory so he’d never forget it for as long as he lived.

The window was partly open and through the gap he could hear her panting, soft lurid sounds of delight that were like music to his ears and almost without realising what he was doing, his free hand began fumbling with the button of his far too tight trousers. He could scarcely breathe for the tightness; he had to be set free, to relieve the tension that had billowed up in his loins…

Nearly tearing the garment apart in his haste to free his arousal, he let his trousers fall to his knees and began rubbing his rigid cock while his eyes devoured the sight of her gloriously naked body through the corner of the window. His eyes wandered over her alluring contours, drinking in the majesty of her perfection as he watched her pleasuring herself.

"Ooo..." she purred to her imaginary lover, too swept up in her own passions to notice that she suddenly had an audience. “Yes... oh yes I want it all the way…inside me."  
With her legs splayed so wide, Chichi was unknowingly showing Trunks a part of her body only one other had seen and his eyes ran the lengths of her long sexy legs before watching as she pushed her middle finger past her folds. Her hips rose off the bed as she tried to get as much of her digit inside her before suddenly throwing her head back and crying out in rapturous delight as her knuckle touched her clit.

‘She’s so hot’ He thought dreamily, watching as she basked in the pleasure of the brief contact before resuming her motions with increased vigour. However she was so consumed by her primal lusts that just that simple contact wasn’t enough and she quickly released her grip on the pillow to grope her breasts. He could see her nipple sticking put from between her fingers; made hard with her arousal, his mouth water at the sight and he ached to climb through the window and taste the hard bud as she squeezed the ample flesh of her bosom and tweaked the pebbled flesh.

Enjoying the feel of her own touch, she arched up into the arms of her imaginary lover and gasped with enjoyment, choosing that moment to press forward with a second finger, her ring finger. Trunks watched her penetrate herself with the second digit, her shriek of delight like music to his ears as he marvelled at the way her two fingers worked in and out of her entrance; it was without a doubt the most erotic scene he had ever beheld.

She was getting close, he could tell by the way her fingers quickened with every insertion. Her eyes were open but their dazed look revealed they weren’t seeing into this world and the way her pretty mouth hung open with speechless ecstasy between moans were also indications of her impending climax. Then slowly, rhythmically, her hips started to rock against those invading digits, creating a rhythm that mimicked the motions of a man and woman locked in the tides of love’s passionate embrace. Obediently he answered her silent plea, thrusting his throbbing shaft through the tight coil of his fist in mimic of her motions; as if it were he who was ploughing into her tight cavern and driving her to that sweet oblivion. ‘Oh kami….she’s so tight and warm…”

“Oh Kami…Goku…you’re cock is so good…oh I want it…fuck me more…”Her moan punctured his fantasy and despite the burning lust in his loins, a surge of jealousy savagely twisted in the youth’s guts as he suddenly realised just who it was she was imaging. Goku, that son of a bitch didn’t deserve her, he’d neglected and abandoned her more times than he could count and yet she still longed for his touch. Why couldn’t it of been him she wanted, he wanted it to be him, it should have been him. A primitive sense of possession claimed him and it took every bit of his self-control to remain where he was; unaware that for the first time in his life he truly was his father’s son.

His longing for her burned like lava in his veins and his fingers itched to touch her soft skin. He wanted to crease her, to explore every part of her as she arched into his touch like a wanton whore, to make her moan his name until she screamed for him.

“Trunks! Just what do you think you are doing?”

‘Oh Shit…’

 

******************

 

Chichi had never expected to be doing this, she’d only wanted a bath but then everything had spiralled out of control.

Her idea had worked and as she lay soaking in the hot water, all her thoughts and concerns had fled her and she had allowed herself to just relax for the first time in what had felt like an age of suffering. There had been no worrying or fears of abandonment to claw at her heart, she had been at peace and content to do nothing more than flounder in that great pool of steaming water. Then she had felt it.

It was only a momentary distraction, a prickling sensation that tickled the back of her neck like the touch of a feather, yet it caused her to look up at the forest that lay just beyond the boundaries of her home in alarm. She was being watched, but by what she couldn’t say.

The animals of the forest kept their distance, even the predators knew not too come within sight of the house less they risk having their skins turned into decorations. It couldn’t have been human ether; the nearest village was over twenty miles away, a small settlement populated almost exclusively by pious and elderly couples too preoccupied with the comings and goings of their conventional lives to spare a thought for the woman living in the mountains’ forest. But then what else could it be?

Something was out there, she could feel its eyes on her but she could see nothing beyond the bordering treeline except the shadowy clumping of the trees behind those that made up the forest’s mouth. Suddenly feeling very vulnerable as she realised how quiet the night had become, she decided it was time to end her bath and rose up out of the water before beginning to pat herself down with the towel she brought out with her.

The night air was cold against her heated skin and she could feel goose bumps rising all over her body as a lightly blowing breeze blew up around her. Far from pleased with the way the weather was turning, she quickly whipped away any lingering drops of moisture before turning back to the house and hurrying inside. With her wet feet padding across the kitchen tiles, she brushed past the kitchen table and moved into the adjoining hallway that connected all the rooms of the Son home together.

Moving as swiftly as she dared with the pads of her naked feet still slick from the bath, Chichi half walked and half dashed down the hall before turning at the base of the stairs and ascending the steps to her room. Flicking the light switch on as she came off the steps onto the second floor, Chichi felt an easy sigh pass her lips. Despite being only one room, the upper level of the son’s house mirrored both the size and design as that of the floor below it and had served as hers and her husband’s main bedchamber since the first days of their marriage.

It was a very richly decorated room, adorned by oaken furnishings, wall hung tapestries and expensive, imported rugs that spoke worlds of the hidden riches of the Ox Kingdom’s sovereignty. A grand canopied king size took up nearly a quarter of the space and was covered by her heavier winter quilt along with a mountain of pillows and was flanked by bedside tables on either side. Her jewellery box was nestled within a cluster of perfume bottles and other feminine devices on a vanity table and wall hung mirror that lined the wall besides her immense armoire while opposite it stood an antique desk and a pair of bookcases. And everywhere there were pictures of her family.

Some were old, taken before her wedding and depicted images of her and her giant axe-wielding father standing before their prosperous kingdom; others were much more recent and depicted her eldest son, Gohan, standing with his wife and their young daughter Pan. They were all here, in this room all of her family and friends surrounded her and she felt safe enough in their presence to forget her fears of whatever was lurking in the forest. It couldn’t touch her here…

Breathing in the familiar scents of a long life and letting them carry her away to memories she had almost forgotten, she walked to her bed and collapsed into its embrace. It was the definition of luxury, a bed so soft she might as well have been floating on a cloud, waiting for her beloved to come down from heaven and take her up in his strong arms.

“Oh Goku…” She whispered dreamily, picturing her husband standing there are at the foot of their bed, with that same goofy grin he always wore whenever he wasn’t fighting. She wanted him back, so he could hold her in his arms once again and whisper sweet words in her ears as he lavished attention upon her. It didn’t help that no matter times she washed the sheets, their bed still carried his scent and as she lay there, his musky aroma carried her to a world she scarcely remembered. A world where her loins burned and her hands travelled across her body off their own accord.

She remembered a night from so very long ago, when they had had been young and passionate and so drunk on their love for one another that the days had seemed to whisk by as hours. They were in this very bed, her husband resting above her, the sheets hanging low over his taught buttocks while his lips showered affection upon her. She could feel his desire for her burning strong and pressing demandingly against her thighs as he rolled his hips against her in silent urgency. Kami, she missed the warmth of his touch.

She could feel droplets of moisture running down her skin, but wasn’t sure if they were remnants of her bath or the lustful perspirations of her desire. The memories of that night were making her so hot that she could feel the fires of her lust stirring between her thighs; an inferno of liquid heat that threatened to consume her entire being with its boiling passions as her hands began to subconsciously mirror the movements of her husband’s.

Sinking deeper into her fantasy, a long sigh passed the woman’s lips as her fingers traced over her nipples. Already hard, the buds tingled under her touch and she began eagerly groping and massaging her heavy bosom while her other palm moved down her waist to the burning wetness at apex of her thighs. With her memory’s eye, she watched as her beloved Goku prepared to penetrate her, focusing on the way his large hand was stroking his arousal as he angled the rigid length for insertion. Kami he was so big and beautiful, and before her mind really registered what she was doing, she had slipped a finger past her folds.

“Ooo…Yes... oh yes I want it all the way…inside me." She moaned before biting her lip in pleasure as the feeling of her digit penetrating her core sent a white hot shiver of delight coursing through her. It was a poor substitute for her husband’s cock, but she’d missed the feeling of having something inside her for so long that she hardly cared and began to urgently rock her hips against the invading fingers.

It was a wondrous sensation, yet her lust was far from quenched by the single digit and she quickly buried a second finger in her depths before moving them in and out, matching her husband’s powerful strokes as she imagined him leaning over her, his powerful hands holding her legs apart as he mercilessly pummelled her entrance with his magnificent cock.

Oh Kami, what was happening to her? It had never been like this, even in those dark years post Cell’s demise she had kept her composure and forewent he sexual urges. Yet life had been simpler back then, her days had been full and she had been too preoccupied with raising Goten and getting Gohan back on the path of becoming a scholar to care for her neglected libido. Now it was different, now her husband wasn’t dead and her family weren’t a pair of young boys who required constant vigilance, now she was alone and what had been insignificant back then was suddenly as vital as the air she breathed.

Her body was shaking and every part of her seemed to be tingling with delightful sensations as she now used her thumb to play with her clit while the two fingers worked their magic inside her. The pleasure she was experiencing was beyond words and she could feel herself drawing close to the brink as her left hand mimicked her husband’s tongue and rolled her pert nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“Oh Kami…Goku…you’re cock is so good…oh I want it…fuck me more…” She wailed with breathless joy, not really knowing what she was saying as the pleasurable haze clouded her mind and rid her of thoughts of anything and everything beside the feel of the digits invading her depths. She moaned again, only louder and she could hear the cry rebounding off the walls like the wails of a wanton whore being ravished by her client; she didn’t care. She was getting close, so close that she could actually taste her peak. Kami how had she gone without a man for so long?

She heard a noise, only her pleasure slackened brain took a moment to comprehend it as she continued to drown her senses with self-inflicted ecstasy. Realising it had not originated from her, her eyes became a little more focused and se quickly began to search for the source of the guttural groan. However dipping in an out of reality, she refused to desist in her self-service until she had idly looked to the half-glazed window seat that looked out onto the forest and saw the mass of lavender coloured hair hanging over the window’s edge. ‘What in the world…’

“Trunks!” Suddenly she was wide away and immediately recognising the half hidden form hugging her ledge; she quickly removed her fingers from her person and pulled the heavy duvet over her body in an attempt to cover her clearly naked body before turning her anger on the voyeuristic youth. “Trunks Briefs…is that you?”  
There was no response.

“I know it is you young man. Come out of there this instant or I will call your mother.” Chichi warned, her already strained patience growing thin at his refusal to respond. She had never considered herself a patient woman, but nor was she a harpy and she had always made an effort to understand whatever it was people might ask of her. However this was certainly more than she was willing to tolerate.

Sensing the anger in her voice, Trunks new better than to try his luck and test her frayed patience any further. Without even bothering to cover his erection, he let out a resigned sigh before coming out of his hideaway, pulling open the window and stepping into the bedroom. If nothing else, he was relieved to be out of the cold.

Chichi could only look on in disbelief as the young executive climbed through her window, her eyes immediately locked to his more than impressively proportioned arousal as it jutted out before him like a flagpole, harder than steel. Had her husband’s cock been so beautiful? It was so long since she had last set eyes on such a fine example of maleness that she couldn’t ever remember wanting one so badly. She fought to regain control of herself before tearing her gaze from his hard length to look up at his face. Fortunately he hadn’t noticed her staring, shame and embarrassment had driven him to look down at the floor and she had just enough time to hide her wanton expression before replacing it with the sternest look she could manage while secretly lusting after her son’s best friend.

“Now just what the hell were you doing outside my window you little pervert?” She asked, struggling to keep her voice steady as she felt her eyes constantly drifting down to look upon his jutting arousal. Why hadn’t he covered himself, was this some sort of game he was playing to try and get under her skin. Well she wouldn’t give him the chance, she was Son Chichi, the strongest woman on earth, and she wouldn’t give in just because he had a big cock.

“…Uh…well…I was just…looking for Goten…yea I was just looking for Goten and I…”He explained, hoping to kami that she would believe the flimsy excuse, but knowing that his every stutter made him look more guilty. Kami, why hadn’t he been more careful, how in hades was he going to get out of this without her calling his mother and dropping him in it up to his arse.

“And you thought he might be in my room, when you know full well that today is the day he goes off to Cambridge.”

“Is…is it? I must have been mistaken…ha-ha…well I guess I’ll be off then…”

“Not so fast mister!” Chichi called, stopping him before he could jump back out the window. He looked back hastily, and felt his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets as he watched her get up from the bed and walk towards him; still holding the sheets to her bosom but making no extensive effort to remain hidden. “I think I know exactly what you were doing out there, you were spying on me weren’t you?” She finally asked as she came to stand before, her eyes boring into his before she suddenly looked down and smile. “Mmm…You’ve been a bad boy Trunks.” It was at that point he realised that in his haste to obey the woman’s command to come inside, he’d forgotten to do something very important. Blushing profusely, he tried to cover his erection, but she stopped by saying “A very bad boy indeed”, before letting the sheet fall away.

In truth, Chichi had no idea what she was doing or exactly why she was doing it, all she knew was that she wanted this young man’s cock. She had been without for so long that the immorality of what she was doing, the debauched betrayal of her husband, no longer mattered to her. She had put the needs of others before her own desires for too long, now it was time to be selfish and indulge in something she truly wanted. It was time to be naughty, so she reached out and grabbed his erection, marvelling at the way it could feel so hard and yet so soft at the same time, before gently massaging its silken texture.

Trunks was all but certain he was dreaming; this was too impossible, too unbelievable, and too wonderful to be real. He wanted to pinch himself just to ensure he wasn’t really asleep, only the idea of finding this just to be a figment was more horrifying than letting things play out, so instead he settled for letting the dice fall where they may and watching the voluptuous beauty go to work on him. It went without saying that she was certainly better than any of the other girls he’d lain with.

Still slick with the liquid proof of her desire, her hand glided along his arousal with a gentile but firm grip. He watched what she was doing only for a moment before the need to moan overcame him and his head fell back in delight as he languished in the exquisite rush of sensations she was stirring in him. However she didn’t need any more encouragement and in his moment of distraction, she sunk down and settled between his legs.

There she came face to face with his arousal and couldn’t help lick her lips with delight as she took in the sheer magnificence of it; oh yes Trunks was defiantly a Saiyan. At least nine inches long and almost as thick as her wrist, his member jutted out before his person like some great column of flesh and she stared at his massive length with pure animal hunger. This was going to be a lot of fun and without a moment’s pause; she took him in her mouth.

“Oh Kami…” Trunks gasped, almost coming undone as he felt the heat of her mouth washing over his rigid flesh. Then her tongue was upon him, swirling around his cock’s bulbous head as she began to hungrily suck. There was no doubt in the youth’s mind that she wanted this, perhaps even more than he did; if that was possible.

Lost in her own world of sordid pleasure, Chichi nudged his legs further apart before taking him deeper. This wasn’t like her; she had never been like this with her husband. With Goku she had only been slow and tender, he had always been in control and she had played the submissive wife to a tee. This was different; there was no love or sweet feeling here, only her unbridled lust and the young stud she had caught spying on her. She might hate herself f it in the morning, but until then she would enjoy this moment and do what she wished. And right then she wanted a taste of his youth…

“…Oh Kami!” Trunks gasped, his eyes falling shot as he desperately tried to relax. It didn’t help, never had he experienced anything close to the exquisite pleasures she was conjuring up. The feel of her warm mouth consuming his most sensitive spot was beyond anything words could describe and he could nothing more than bask in its glow as she spirited him closer to a long overdue release. He only wished he could make this last longer, perhaps go on forever.

Wrapping her nimble fingers around the thick base, Chichi relaxed her throat and took his entire length into her mouth. It was a tight squeeze but even out of practise as she was, the married beauty was confident she could still blow the mind of even the most determined young Saiyan and breathing deep; she let her lurid desires sweep her up as she began moving back up. Stopping only when she held just his cock’s pulsating crown between her teeth, she quickly twirled her tongue around the bulbous tip before pushing her head down and taking him inside her throat again before the repeating her prior motions in a frenzied pace.

Trunks didn’t dare move or even breath as her head began to bob up and down on his arousal. The warmth and wetness of her mouth were incredible and the passion of her sucking and licking as she deep throated him was almost more than he could handle. She was fast and passionate, and attacked his cock with such a furious intensity that it made his head spin.

It was unbelievable. How often had he dreamed of this moment? How many nights had he spent longing to be with her like this while heatedly imagining that his own hand was her sweet mouth? Now it was really happening; he had to see her; needed to watch her. Suddenly desperate to see this goddess at work, he opened his eyes and looked down on her. It was a mesmerizing sight; from up high he had a perfect view of Chichi hungrily sucking his cock and it was hard not to lose his self as he watched her perfect lips moving up and down on his arousal, her cascading locks of silky black hair framing her face, tempting him to grab hold as she sucked him deeper into her throat and looked up at him with lust clouded eyes that fixed him with the sexiest look he had ever seen. This definitely wasn’t a fantasy; no fantasy could ever be this hot…

He had to touch her, he knew he couldn’t hold up against this amazing assault for much longer yet his need to touch her was overwhelming and he roughly ran his fingers through her still damp hair before bucking his hips into her mouth in time with her strokes. He tried to control himself but so drunk on pleasure was he that he couldn’t think past the fact he was trying to do something and his mouth dropped open in a flow of moans as he recklessly dishevelled her ebony coloured locks.

“So…so tight…oh Kami…so good…so close…kami I’m so close…” He mumbled, scarcely able to form coherent phrases as he revealed in the wondrous barrage of sensations and felt his burning passion rise in his loins. It wouldn’t be long now.

Hearing his outcry, Chichi felt an excited tremor run through her and quickly doubled her efforts; taking this young stud deeper down her throat than she had ever taken her husband. And for Trunks it was too much. His fingers tightened, forming fists in her hair as a loud cry spilled from his lips while a torrent of his creamy seed exploded from his arousal’s tip and poured down her throat. The woman drank it all in happily, not spilling a drop even as a repressed gag reflex made her couth in surprise around the man’s thick cock.

Breathing hard and basking in the pleasures of his release, Trunks fought to stay conscious as his world dissolved into a stream of swirling colours. Never before had someone given him such an overwhelming blowjob, it felt as if she had been trying to suck his very life out through his cock and now that it was done, he was trapped in a void somewhere between the realms of the living and the dead. Nothing had ever felt as magnificent as having the lips of his best friend’s mother wrapped around his dick, but now it was over and he could already feel reality’s cold touch creeping up his spine.

He didn’t want to go back. He wanted to stay here where this dream was eternal, but life didn’t care what he wanted and when he blinked, there was a sudden jerk and a feeling reminiscent of a cold bucket of water being poured over his head. He found himself back in the Son’s bedroom; but only to find that he had swapped one dream for anther. Chichi had taken up her previous position on the bed, still utterly naked she had her legs spread wide and an inviting smile on her red pouting lips as she revealed her most secret of parts to his gaze.

“So what do you think Trunks?” She asked; scarcely able to keep the excitement from her voice. “Do you think you can handle this?”

Trunks could only gape in shock before hastily nodding his head as his large hands thumbed eagerly with the buttons, clumsily missing several in his rush before finally tearing the garment from his person and pushing his trousers down his legs to join it. In moments he was as naked as she and with a quick grunt of delight, he had climbed onto the bed and was suddenly poised above her with renewed erection in hand.

Their eyes met for a moment as she felt him come into line with her opening and Trunks felt his desire for her suddenly erupt like Vesuvius as every fantasy he’d ever had of the woman beneath him played out before his eyes. He’d waited all his life for this moment, ever since that fateful when he was eight when he had caught just the merest glimpse of Chichi prancing around this very room, as naked as the day she was born. It had only been a brief glimpse at perfection, but it had been enough to haunt his dreams and mould his desires; and now he would finally get his chance to have her, his muse was at last going to be his.

He couldn’t wait another moment, he had to have her and in a rush of pure carnal lust, he slipped one strong hand under her firm arse and pulled her to him. The head of his cock pressed eagerly against her moist entrance, yet Trunks held himself back for a moment, eager to imprint this image of her in his mind as he stole one quick glance. Never had he ever seen something so erotic as the way she looked at that moment. Shaking with need, her pale skin was all but glowing in the low light and her sapphire blue eyes shined with lustful passion as she looked up at him and bit her lower lips in excitement.

She moaned as he brushed tip of his cock against her clit, her voluptuous form arching off the bed as she tried to get more of him inside her depths. Eager to oblige, Trunks moved without warning and plunged his shaft all the way inside her; smirking triumphantly as he watched her body consume his arousal all the way to the base. It felt so good being inside her, she was so tight and wet and hot that he was afraid his heart might explode in his chest just from the pleasure he got from feeling her inner walls creasing his cock.

“Oh…fuck! Your cock...is so…huge!” Chichi moaned, suddenly remembering what it was like to be loved by a Saiyan as she felt every bit of his magnificent arousal filling her velvety sheath. It was hard to believe that she’d almost forgotten how good it felt to hold a warrior inside her, that her years of celibacy had nearly robbed her of this wonderment forever; but now that was at an end and she was at last free to wallow in the wondrous pleasures. And she was determined to never let anything deny her such pleasure ever again.

Yet this was different from the pleasure she’d known with Goku, certainly familiar but also just that little bit new and strangely exciting. Maybe it was because Trunks wasn’t Goku, this man leaning over her with his big cock buried inside her wasn’t her husband, and that made what they were about to do all the sweater. All her life, Chichi had been the prim and proper housewife, presenting an image of unwavering responsibility and integrity to the world. She’d strived to stay on the righteous path, to raise her sons and be a good wife and mother. This was the first time she had ever done something perverse, something taboo; and she liked it.

From the very moment he entered her, Trunks was afraid he might cum too early. She was just so tight, it was almost if she were a born again virgin and the feeling of her inner walls convulsing around him, drawing him deeper into her depths and melding to every contour of his cock; it was such a breath-taking sensation that it threatened to overwhelm him at any moment. Seeking a better grip, his hands trailed lightly down along the curve of her ribs before seizing the full checks of her arse and hoisting her up off the bed. As much as he wanted to savour this moment, his desire was raging so hot inside his vein h thought his blood might boil and there was only one way he could save himself. So he started fucking her…

“Ahhh Yess… Oh fuck Trunks…Harder…harder!” Chichi moaned, whatever was left of her composure quickly shattering into a thousand fragments as she felt him pull his cock out before suddenly plunging back into her depths. He filled her completely, his swollen arousal fitting inside her perfectly and yet when he began to move, his powerful motions drove him deeper. Unaccustomed to the feel of something touching her so deeply, her head rolled back into the mass of pillows as a stream of lurid moans flowed from her parted lips.

Barely able to keep his focus as her tight walls consumed his cock over and over, Trunks’s hips snapped forward in quick and powerful strokes that made her full breasts bounce every time he was buried within her. The sight was so erotic and she so beautiful, he feared he might have to close his eyes to keep from cumming too early. Already he could feel his climax building, that all too familiar tightening in his loins warning him of his impending release as he drove into his muse with a savage passion that made her moan and cry with delight.

Chichi was sure she would die, how could anything feel so good and yet be so wrong? It felt as if Trunks was splitting her open, his cock was just so big it seemed to make her blood boil with pleasure as he laid into her with a rhythm that was as hot and heavy as it was quick. She had never been taken like this; Goku had never been like this. Na?ve and caring, he had always treated her like crystal and had been slow and gentle, always making love to her, never just taking her the way she’d secretly wanted him to. Trunks wasn’t making love to her, wasn’t cherishing her or worshiping her, he was fucking her, he was fucking her like an animal and she loved every minute of it.

“So…so big…so rough …oh I love it...please…fuck me harder Trunks…you’re so deep inside me…” She cried, wrapping her legs around his waist and rolling her hips in time to meet his every plunge. He was like a machine; his hips rising and falling as he mercilessly drove his cock into her depths before withdrawing until just the tip remained inside and then plunging back into her with a low grunt that made all her world melt away into a sea pleasure. “Oh Kami…I want it…I want your cock all the way inside me!”

Hearing his lover give herself over to the pleasure, Trunks couldn’t resist smiling with primal satisfaction before suddenly growling in lustful pleasure as he felt her tightening around him. Despite all he’d done, she was still so tight, so tight that it was actually like he was fucking a virgin only there was no pain or suffering, only the incredible pleasure that could only be shared between a man and woman. He didn’t hold back, barely able to suppress his own climax, he had no choice but to unleash the full force of his Saiyan desires upon her.

“Oh…oh my cock feels great…you’re so fucking tight chichi…I can feel your pussy squeezing me as I fuck you…” He growled, sounding suddenly more like his father as he pulled his hips back before thrusting his hips forward with such force that his erection penetrated her so deeply that he touched her cervix. Surprised by the contact, Chichi’s eyes widened and a speechless cry of ecstasy billowed from her as she arched off the bed and threw her arms around him, clinging to him as if her life depended on his touch. “Mmm…I wonder what your husband would say if he could see you now? Wantonly fucking your son’s friend, like some common whore that just loves big cock.”

“I…I don’t care…Oh Kami...I’m so wet for you…Fuck me…fuck me more with that big cock..” She moaned, her nails digging bloody groves into his back as she revelled in the feeling of what he was doing to her; his furious assault pushing her ever closer to her release. Then his cock touched someplace deep inside her that made her feel as if liquid fire ran in her veins and stars exploded behind her eyes. “Ohhh…that’s the spot…oh kami you’re hitting my sweet spot…I…I…I’m going to cum…Oh fuck yes…it’s so good…I’m going to cum!”

Beaming with pride as he realised he’s grazed her G-Spot, her lover quickly switched his attention to that one spot and gleefully watched as he did the way her face became fixed in a look of absolute pleasure while she wantonly clawed his back. He did his best to keep himself in check but the mixture of his building orgasm along with the sight of her in such a carnal frenzy was too much.

“Oh…I’m cumming too!” He roared, but chichi couldn’t hear him, already beyond such notions as those of thought and speech, she could only bask in her pleasures as his every thrust seemed to make her climax a hundred times. Years of pent up desire were escaping her in one great rush and her human body just couldn’t take it. She was unconscious the moment he spilled his boiling seed inside her.

More exhausted than he could ever remember being before, Trunks collapsed on the bed utterly spent. Breathing hard, he had just enough sense left to roll to his side so that he didn’t crush the sleeping chichi before drifting off to join her in sleep. Together they lay on her marital bed, sleeping peacefully as their physical bodies held each other tightly in a lover’s embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Two of a Kind

Chapter 2

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and am not profiting from this work.

 

It must have been the sunlight that woke her. It was only dawn but already she could feel the morning’s light blanketing her in a warm glow despite the child morning air. Winter was coming, she could feel its chill blowing in, its cold touch mingling with the spiced breath of autumn; yet she had elected to sleep naked. Half asleep, she trembled at the feel of winter’s whisper running down her arm and it was only when a pair of strong arms coiled around her waist that she settled. Thick as lengths of old oak and corded by layers of muscle, she was reminded of someone she had almost forgotten and felt safe and secure in their warm embrace.

Unable to ever remember feeling as sated as she did right then, Chichi was content to just lie back and enjoy the lover’s touch as she felt his hard for pressing against her back, the heavy weight of his genitals nestling between her buttocks. It was only when the bunched muscles in her side began protest at being confined beneath his arm that she decided to move, rolling in his arms so that her breasts were pressed against his hard chest and she could feel his hot breath on her check.

More awake than asleep, she peeled her eyes back slowly to see him sleeping over her. He looked so peaceful whilst he slept and to see him lying there reminded her of when she used to watch Goten and Gohan sleep. But that had been long ago when they were just little boys, now they were all grown up and she found herself reaching up ever so slightly to brush aside a few stray strands of his lavender hair. He was young and vain, but not nearly as finicky as Goten in matters of his appearance. Roused by her gentle touch, Trunk’s eyes flickered open and Chichi was made to wonder just how long he had been awake.

“Good Morning Darling,” He whispered, smirking ever so slightly as he tightened his arms around her waist. Oh Yes, he was defiantly awake; she could already feel the proof of his arousal errantly pressing against her thigh. Suddenly it was as if butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she couldn’t help averting her gaze as her cheeks began to burn with a splash of crimson. “Waking up beside you, it’s like a dream.”

“Stop staring at me like that…it’s embarrassing.”

“I can’t help it; mmm…you just look so cute when you blush.” His breath was hot against her skin and she could feel goose bumps creeping up her arms as he leant down to lightly nibble the curve of her neck. His teeth were sharp, like curved daggers running along her nerves yet his tongue was quick to sooth the marks they left and she couldn’t help hissing with delight when he scraped that sweet spot behind her ear.

“No…please wait…you can’t, I’m still sore from last night.” She gasped, her eyes slowly starting to roll back as his hands came up to knead her breasts, roughly rolling her pert nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he did. It was too much and when he lightly nipped the lobe of her ear, she couldn’t resist moaning before arching up into his touch. Oh Kami, why was he always doing this to her?

Ignoring her feeble protests, Trunks seized upon Chichi’s momentary distraction to reverse their roles and climb atop the married woman. Trapping her glorious naked body beneath his, he propped himself over her and bent down to take one of her rosy nipples into his mouth; making her gasp in a mix of shock and pleasure. Like a wild animal, he attacked her breast with a primal hunger, circling the stiff bud’s dusky flesh with his tongue while dragging his teeth across her ample cleavage. When he bit her nipple, her fingers buried themselves in his bedridden tangle of lavender hair.

“Ohhh Kami…Trunks…mmm…so good…right there…yes…yesss…” She moaned, clutching his head to her breast as the fog of pleasure clouded her mind. Damn him, why did he have to be so good? How was she supposed to resist him when just the feel of his mouth on her breast was enough to make her loins burn with liquid passion? “…I…can’t take it…please…stick it in me….fuck me with your thick cock!”

However Trunks was in no hurry. Licking the tip of her nipple, he slowly reached between her quivering thighs and slid a finger along her wet sex, causing her to hiss in delight as he tickled her clit with his thumb. Low sounds flowed from her in heated breaths as her hips rolled wantonly against his touch; and taking that as his cue, he suddenly snapped her legs open. Hearing her surprised squeak, he grinned wolfishly around her breast before moving into position, his hard length rubbing her core as…

A shrill bell rang out loud and clear, shattering the mood and causing the youth to jump up in surprise as he looked about in alarm. To his left, the digital alarm clock on her bedside table was flashing, illuminating the time in time in bright red numerals as its alarm sang its shrill song, signalling that he was late.

“Oh Shit, I’m late!” He shouted; alarm evident in his voice as he jumped up from the bed and began gathering up his clothes from the floor. Not giving his lover a backwards glance, the Saiyan quickly pulled on his trousers and shirt before grabbing his shoes and socks and jumping out the window. Still tangled in her bed sheets, Chichi amusedly watched her toy boy take flight and shoot off into the rising dawn. No matter how many times she witnessed it, a Saiyan in a rush was always a comical show.

With a disappointed sigh, she rolled over and silenced the cursed alarm clock before falling back into the mound of pillows. Her body was trembling with unspent passion and for a moment she was tempted to give herself the release her flesh craved, but then she resisted. Trunks wasn’t usually one to leave things unfinished, and the sex was so much better when the fires had been left to build up inside her like slow burning candles.

For what felt like hours, Chichi toyed with the idea of going back to sleep. However the burning in her loins was a constant reminder of how close she’d come and before long drove her from her bed. Pushing the covers aside as she got up, she quickly donned a fluffy dressing gown before walking down the steps that led up to her bedroom. Going through the hall and into the kitchen, she busied herself for a moment with the task of making a strong cup of tea before walking out into the morning air and breathing in the fresh scent of morning.

It was hard to believe it was already late autumn, the trees had yet to turn brown and much of her so called garden was as beautifully vibrant as it had been in spring. Everywhere flowers bloomed and birds sang, nothing was right and yet it was all so perfect; so much like her own life.

A month had passed since that night she had caught Trunks spying on her, just a month since she had given into temptation and broken her marriage vows by taking that young man into her bed. That night she had been wild, untamed and completely unlike herself. That night had been divine, wonderful; and completely a mistake. They’d both known it and the morning after had been…unpleasant.

Upon waking to find they were still wrapped in a lover’s embrace, they had been unable to meet each other’s gaze and he had rambled off a hasty explanation before apologising and then jumping out the window. Perhaps it all should have ended there; maybe she should have just let sleeping dogs lie. She’d certainly tried to pretend it had never happened, telling herself every clichéd line there was as she slowly went about the motions of her life. However, very soon her guilt had begun outweighing her feelings of loneliness. She’d had to talk to someone, so she went to Bulma.

Like so many mistakes, it had seemed a good idea at the time. Bulma had greeted her with her usual cheerful demeanour, giving a jubilant wave before hugging her close as she invited her in for a cup of tea. For more than an hour she listened as Bulma talked incessantly about the troubles of Capsule Corp, the difficulties of a new line of Capsule Cars that would be released in the spring, and her ever heated arguments with Vegeta. She’d missed those talks, and would have liked nothing more than hear her friend rattle on for hours, but she had gone there with a point and she would not shy away from it.

She’d confessed to her infidelity while her friend had been pouring their fourth pot, it had been near empty but Chichi could still remember the feel of the hot tea sloshing over her shoes. Seeming not to notice her broken china, Bulma had rushed to her side and demanded to know every; though only after asking if she was serious. Though careful not to divulge certain facts about her lover, Chichi had been honest in her account of the night’s events and tried to explain that she had been lonely and vulnerable after Goten left.

Despite her qualms about adultery, Bulma had understood. It seemed that the years of having an alien husband had opened her mind to some of the darker aspects of Saiyans. She was also her husband’s oldest friend and was quick to point out that Goku probably wouldn’t care that she’d strayed so long as she was honest to him Chichi was reluctant to admit it but there was no way of denying that Bulma had a point, Goku did poses a childlike innocence that caused him to look beyond the major issues to see just the minor failings.

And then, just when she was beginning to coming to peace with what she had done; Trunks had walked into the kitchen.

For a moment it was as if all the air had been sucked from the room and when their eyes met, she could feel her heart rising to her throat. He must have just come from work because he was dressed in the same suit he had worn that night and she could feel her cheeks burning as she pictured how he had looked in that suit while she had had his cock in her mouth.

After that, everything had been a blur and she could just remember Bulma excusing herself, so that it had just been she and Trunks alone in the kitchen. It had all happened so fast, one moment they had been exchanging small talk, the next he had had her on the table. Her skirt had been hiked up and his trousers fallen around his knees, and then he was inside her. It was madness, he’d taken her right there with that same burning passion and she’d relished every moment of it. At any moment they could have been discovered, yet the risk only seemed to inflame their lust and she had clawed his back and moaned in bliss as he drove her to a quaking release.

The act could not have taken any more than a few minutes, yet in those prolonged moments a dam had broken inside them both and she realised she could not be without the young Saiyan. It was not love that existed between them, but need. She needed him to fill a gap in her life, a gaping hole that she had let grow and grow since the day Goku had left, and he had need of her to state a child’s infatuation. So with that one wild rut in his mother’s kitchen, they had come to an arrangement. For as long as Goku was away they would seek their solace in one another, each using the other to state their lusts, and when her husband returned, they would end their affair and she would tell Goku everything. ‘Well…More or less everything…”

 

*******************

 

Looking at his watch, Trunks couldn’t help grinning wickedly as he flew out of the city and made straight for the Mountains. His lunch break wasn’t for another thirty minutes but luck had been with him and he had finished his work for the morning early and so had decided to take the rest of his time off. Now, with more than two hours of unexpected free time before him, he found that there was only one place he wanted to be.

In truth he needn’t have worried about the time, his little excursions to the Son house happened so regularly that he’d learnt more than a few short cuts and if needs be, he could just go super and be there in moments. But why risk being discovered or having to face the inevitable questions that he’d have to face upon his return home. Over time he’d discovered that woman were like wine; some had to be drained quickly less one risk the flavour gong bland, others needed to be savoured for the flavour to reach its peak. Son Chichi was most certainly the latter, her anger and passion never waned but only grew and grew until finally being released upon some ‘poor’ creature. Although he hadn’t meant to abandon her that morning, he certainly wasn’t about to disincline the repercussions that would be coming his way. 

The idea sent a warm tingle down his spine and he had to work hard to keep his energy level suppressed as he sped across the landscape at full speed, tearing the sound barrier to ribbons as he sped across the early afternoon sky as nothing but a blur. Yet, with his attentions divided, he almost flew straight over the Son house and was forced to turn around and fly back half a mile before descending down into the clearing. Touching down gently besides the immense bath, he quickly brushed the creases out his suit before walking up to the kitchen door. Knowing it would be unlocked, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open, being careful as he did not to let it slam before stepping through and quietly shutting it behind him.

The rich aroma of cooking meat greeted him with a warm embrace, perfuming his nostrils in a way that made his stomach rumble as he breathed deep, tasting every delicious morsel as if it were already on his tongue. In a dreamlike trance, Trunks could do nothing but stare and marvel while at the rear of the Kitchen, Chichi was standing over a large pot of stew that she had to stir constantly. It had been an unseasonably hot day so she was dressed in a tight fitting blue dress that was tied around her waist with a red scarf and had been cut along the thigh to fall between her legs all the way down to her knees.

For what felt like an age he could do nought but stare at her, but with her back to him and her concentration fixed on the pot, she had not noticed his arrival and he could hear her humming a low melody as she leaned forward ever so slightly to reach for the salt, affording him a terrific view of her arse. Unable to resist the opportunity, he quickly crossed the breadth of the Kitchen and reached out a hand to gently squeeze her rear.

Thinking she was alone, Chichi let out a surprised gasp when his hand touched her before whirling round with the ladle raised to strike him across the head. She wore a look of murderous rage for a moment but upon seeing it was only him, the death glare quickly relaxed into a stern frown and she lowered her weapon.

“Trunks! What do you…” the reprimand quickly died as he seized her lips with his, silencing her with a deep kiss. For one harrowing moment she tried to break free, yet his strong hands had seized hers and were gently pushing her back against the counter next to the oven and when his tongue swept past her lips, the fight left her completely. Feeling her relax into his embrace, he released his hold on her wrists and wrapped his arm around her waist before hoisting her up onto the counter.

There were no words or gestures. No explanations given or required. His need for her was like an all-consuming fire in his flesh, a raging inferno that would not be stated until he had devoured every bit of her. With a mind to do just that, he took advantage of his new leverage to deepen the kiss, their tongues becoming locked in an intimate dance that had them both panting with passion as he moved in-between her splayed thighs.

Her hands were braced against his torso; urgently pushing his jacket down his arms before moving up to bury themselves in his lavender hair. Their hips were rolling together in synchronised motions and they wantonly devoured one another until the need for oxygen forced Chichi to break the embrace. However Trunks was not so easily put off and hungrily trailed kisses along her jaw before bending down to nip the corded nerves that ran along her neck; making her gasp and moan in undisguised delight. “Oh Kami…No…We can’t…there isn’t time…the stew will be ruined…” Her protestations were weak and lacked all conviction when spoken in such a needful tone.

Paying her words no heed, he suddenly crouched down and moved between her splayed thighs. Delighted to find that she had forgone wearing underwear, he quickly hiked her legs over his shoulders before lowering his head between her heated thighs. He could hear little whimpers escaping lover, yet she didn’t fight him and he flashed her one last dashing smile before going in for the kill.

As determined as she was not to give into him, Chichi couldn’t stop the delighted squeak that escaped her when his tongue plunged into her channel and began feasting on her. Arching at the contact, her hand became entangled in his lavender hair as she pulled him against her; a tirade of feverish cries escaping her as his sinfully thick tongue began to writhe and twist inside of her. Her thighs tightened instinctively, trying to hold him in place while she wantonly bucked and ground her pelvis against him in a desperate attempt to make his tongue go as deep as possible.

“Mmm…you’re so tasty Chichi…” Trunks growled, his tongue never ceasing in its explorations as he hungrily devoured her. His mouth and nose were buried in her tender flesh, completely immersing him in her core as her essence flowed readily into his orifice. She had a unique flavour, sweet and yet spiced like honey wine. He couldn’t get enough of her and greedily sucked her folds as he worked his tongue in and out of her, orally fucking her into delirium “…delicious.”

Chichi was on the verge of losing all control, her whole body was aquiver from the things his mouth was doing to her and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she reached her peak. Already she could feel herself returning to the edge of that sweet precipice and her hand clutched desperately at clumps of his hair as his tongue mercilessly pillaged her core, stretching to its limit and creasing her deeper than she’d ever thought possible. This was something Goku had never done for her; no matter how much she pleaded, he had never understood the concept of oral sex and felt even less comfortable with the idea of giving it. Trunks however had always attended to her without needing to be asked, and he was so good at it. She was getting close, it felt as if his tongue was touching her everywhere at once and she couldn’t stop herself from grabbing her breasts through her dress, squeezing and pinching her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Trunks could feel her legs crossing over his back and knew that she was almost there. Eager to give her what she craved, he altered tactics and coiled one strong arm around her buttocks before hoisting her up ever so slightly. In this new position, he was afforded greater access to her body and didn’t wait before withdrawing from her channel to lavish attention upon her clit. Only when his tongue touched her bundle of nerves, the housewife lost all control and began writhing uncontrollably, making it difficult for him to maintain contact with her clit as he began attending to the engorged button, licking and nibbling that sweet spot until…

“Ohhh sweet Kami!” She thought she was going to die. At his tongue’s first touch, the feeling of a thousand different explosions went off in her head and a devastating rush of pleasure swept across her nerve system like a great Tsunami that threatened to engulf her entire being. There was no restraint left to her and she began wildly rolling her hips, all but bouncing off the counter until he was forced to place a palm on her waist to hold her down while his tongue seemed to be drawing little patterns across her clit. Oh yes, she was going to die; she was going to burn in the fires of her own pleasure.

Hearing her blissful cries, Trunks couldn’t resist turning his gaze upwards to watch as Chichi toyed with her breasts in a frenzied pit of pleasure; the display sent a very heat down his spine towards his already painfully hard erection. He always enjoyed watching Chichi approach her climax. She looked so beautiful in this state of pure bliss, so dishevelled and uninhibited, so unlike the woman the rest of the world saw. She was only, truly herself when she reached that peak of pleasures, and as much as he’d like to prolong this sweet torture, there was nothing he wanted more than to see her for who she truly was.

With his arm still wrapped around her buttocks to hold her in place as he greedily suckled at her clit, he reached up with his spare hand and lightly traced one finger across her quivering folds. Her eyes flew open at that first feather light touch and she looked down on him with eyes wide in alarm as he slipped the digit into her depths. She groaned before subtly twisting her hips to grant him easier access while he explored her tight channel and continued his oral assault on her bundle of nerves.

“Oh Kami…no…if…if you keep doing that I’ll…I’ll cum!” She gasped, clutching desperately at tufts of his lavender hair and biting her lip in rapture as his tongue brushed over her burning clit clockwise then anti-clockwise before his lips gently began tugging at her bud, working her into a state of sensory overload. He moved his finger in perfect rhythm to his tongue, prodding her walls and curling just enough to scratch her G-Spot. All the while she could feel something terrible rising inside her…

“Oh? What if I do this?” And without further warning, he inserted a second finger. Surprised by the sudden penetration, Chichi could no longer meet his gaze and threw her head back in delight. His fingers were twisting and spreading, swirling and stirring around inside her wet channel, driving her towards her peak.

“Ahhh…Trunks…Don’t stop…feels too good…oh Kami… right there…right there!” A shock of pleasure ran through her and suddenly it was as if her very core was melting. The thunder storm of pleasure crashed into her with all the force of a supernova and her every muscle began to spasm. For what could have been an eternity she wailed and gasped and clung to him until the storm finally passed, when she released her hold on his hair and fell limply back to slouch against the kitchen wall with her half lidded eyes almost rolling into the back of her skull. 

Withdrawing his fingers and licking them and his lips clean, Trunks shrugged her limp legs off his shoulders and rose up to his full height between the drooping limbs. Reaching down he deftly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers, allowing his painfully hard erection to spring free and stand at the ready before her still trembling folds. Moving forward a step, he positioned himself by her gates before rolling his hips, allowing the weeping head of his cock to drag across her moist entrance. Though only half conscious, the brief contact sent a thrill through Chichi that made her back arch as she released a low pleading moan. Taking the hint, he slipped his hands under her arse and pulled her forward until the tip of his shaft’s bulbous head was poised to penetrate her cavern. “Now where were we?”

Descending slowly from her blissful peak, Chichi met his gaze with a brief look of puzzlement before her expression vanished beneath a mask of exquisite pleasure as he impaled her with the full might of his erect cock. Suddenly lost in the feeling of him filling her, she wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her heels into his flanks as with a low groan he pulled her all the way down onto his shaft. 

“Oh Kami…so big!” She moaned as the delicious pleasure of being completely filled coursed through her every nerve. She fought desperately to control herself, but his very presence inside her was like a booming thunderstorm and she had to grab the edge of the counter with both hands to keep from screaming. All powerful, she could feel his aroused flesh envelope and consume her core, releasing searing bursts of pleasure that shot through her like lightning bolts and culminated in a score of tiny orgasms.

Trunks could feel her walls tightening around him and he quickly lost any thoughts he might have had of going easy on her. Keeping an iron tight hold on her buttocks, he drew back ever so slightly before suddenly surging back into her. That was how he liked to begin and that was how he’d take her, hard and fast as a Saiyan should.

Lost in their passion, the lovers moved together in a wild rhythm that left them both panting with absolute delight. He was like a bull, driving into her depths with force enough to make the Kitchen’s domed walls shudder and each time he eased out, he would plunge back in so that his cock would always go a little deeper. It wasn’t an easy pace to maintain; every time he moved into her, her clit would drag against his abdomen and she’d buck against him. Kami she was so tight, so warm, being inside her was like being submerged in a deep well of pleasure.

“Oh Kami…Yes…yes…fuck me Trunks!” cried Chichi, throwing her head back and arching up off the counter as his rapid strokes drove away every last bit of her sense and sanity. After a life time spent trying to be the perfect wife, an entire existence devoted to putting the needs of her family before her own desires, it was moments like these that she had come to depend upon. It was hard to believe they had only been lovers for a few short weeks, Trunks always seemed to know exactly what she needed and never held anything back. As proficient a lover as he was, Goku had never been himself with her, he had feared hurting her so always held back; Trunks lacked such restraints. He was not unlike a forest fire, an unrestrained all-consuming force of nature that swept across the land devouring everything in its path. So long as he was with her, Chichi knew she would never again be left wanting.

Breathing hard, the Saiyan kept a vice like grip on her succulent rump as he relentlessly pillaged her grasping channel. Drawing out until just the tip of his shift remained within her, he would then plunge back into her warmth with a low grunt of satisfaction. She was perfect, the alabaster skinned embodiment of perfection and there was nothing he wanted more than to remain entwined with her like this for the rest of eternity. Only it wasn’t enough. He craved more from her, and didn’t hesitate before releasing his grip on her backside and letting his hands creep up her thighs.

With a sudden burst of strength, he tore her legs from around his waist and raising them high enough to drape over his shoulders. This new angle allowed for the deepest penetration and he gave himself over to pleasure it granted him, his hips snapping back and forth with all the force of a battering ram, all but slamming her back against the kitchen wall. It must have hurt yet Chichi could only moan in delight as she ground her hips against his, rolling her enchanting buttocks to meet his every thrust. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, this new position caused the material of her dress to strain against her cleavage and the sight of them bouncing as she writhed underneath him was too great a temptation for him to resist. Perfectly rounded, her full breasts jumped enticingly before his eyes and he was careful to keep in rhythm as he bent forward, hungrily taking one of her orbs into his mouth. Repeating the torment from that morning, he rolled her nipple with his tongue through the fabric before seizing the pert bud between his teeth and sucking ravenously.

“Ahhh right there baby…your cock is so deep inside…it feels so good…yes suck my nipples…” The pleasure was so intense, Chichi thought for sure she was going to die if this went on much longer. In the distant recesses of her once keen mind, she could hear a high hiss and near continues bubbling and knew that her stew was boiling over; she didn’t care. Trunks was fucking her so deeply that his every stroke seemed to send shockwaves rippling through her, propelling her towards another climax that was gathering hot and thick within her centre. Already her breathing had nearly stopped as the sheer pleasure of the sensations she was experiencing ripped through her like mini-earthquakes and it was clear it wouldn’t be long before she broke. “…Harder…Oh kami…please…fuck me harder….”

Trunks was already well ahead of her.

With a low grunt of pleasure, he released her breast and withdrew from her depths. Chichi tried to draw him back but before she could grab him, he had effortlessly hoisted her up and turned her over in mid-air. Placing her back down on the counter, bent over with her arse raised, he stepped in and grasped her waist while lining up for penetration. His eyes lingered for a moment on her rump, his lust darkened gaze drinking in the sight of her still perfectly rounded curves and he began to wonder what it would feel like to be inside her arse. Goten had always liked to rant about his mother being a tight arse, it would be fun to find out her tight she really was. However his train of thought was broken when he caught Chichi glancing back at him, her face plainly showing that she was irritated by his delay and he quickly pushed the idea aside for another time. Giving her a reassuring grin, he snapped his hips forward and entered her from behind; the slick heat and exquisite tightness of her sheath drawing a long moan from his throat.

“Aaahhh! Yes! Yesss!” Gasped Chichi, barely managing to brace one palm against the wall before the wash of rapture crashed over her as he accomplished her unspoken request and plunged back into her depths. Tiny slivers of pant began to fall around her, her nails biting deep into the wall as he began to move, his cock sliding from her tight depths only to then be thrust back into her with bruising intensity. Again and again his pelvis was made to slap loudly against her beautifully rounded backside and she could only whimper and moan while her body started to move of its own accord, rocking and grinding against his pelvis to match his intense rhythm.

“Err…so tight…so…tight…” he moaned, almost drowning in the feeling of this woman quivering beneath him as the slick heat of her channel swallowed him whole. There was little tenderness in his motions and his nails dug tiny half-moons into her flesh as he drove ever deeper into her deliciously wet sex and savoured the sensation of fucking Chichi over the counter. He was trying hard to resist the pleasure, yet the end was inevitable and with this new position he quickly felt the culmination of his efforts building deep down at the base of his spine.

Utterly lost in a delicious world of pleasure, Chichi could do little more than moan and beg for more as he continued to take her so very hard and fast. It was just maddening, with each stroke his ravenous cock hit that sweet spot deep inside her channel and sent a storm of fire and ecstasy rushing through her nerves and down her spine; pushing her towards a climax she wasn’t ready for. She didn’t want to cum, not now, not when her body was already so susceptible…

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Trunks’s left hand released its grip on her waist and curled around her waist to slip beneath the folds of her skirt. His thick fingers, roughened by his years of training, were upon her clit in a moment. Eyes wide and mouth agape, the house wife let out an ear piercing scream as her entire body was plunged into a state of continuous orgasm, the wall of pleasure crashing into her like a great Tsunami. “No…not again…Oh Kami I’m cumming…I’m cumming again!”

A deep groan was torn from Trunks’s throat as he felt her climax, her gushing walls writhing around him, sucking his shaft even deeper inside her and refusing to relinquish until he squeezed her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Though unable to speak through the pleasure, he could hear her whimper and gasp every time him he manipulated her little bud and the unspoken sounds only worked to spur him on. The exquisite sensations her release passed to him only spurring his climax closer as he thrust into with enough force to make the full checks of her arse ripple beautifully.

Chichi knew she would die if this continued. Her legs were growing weak and the string of ceaseless climaxes made her body feel like it was on fire while the lack of oxygen made her lightheaded. Desperate to cool off, she flung herself against the cool stone of the counter top. Her nipples were hard and rubbed deliciously against the surface yet she was unable to stop herself from clawing at the tiled wall as she fought to meet his every thrust, backing into him and grinding her bottom against his pelvis, forcing his cock ever deeper. It was just too much, but if she was going to die, she could think of no better way than this.

Trunks saw her legs give way before the woman’s sex fogged mind could register her limbs’ failure. With a wild growl he hoisted her up, supporting her weight and continuing to role her clit between his fingers with one hand while using the other to aid her motions. However this proved to be her undoing. 

“Don’t…It’s too much…Oh Kami…I…I can’t take anymore…” Her cry was desperate and full of need, it sung to Trunks’s inner demons and he could no longer resist. With a loud cry he released his hold on her shaking hips and pulled out, his steely cock exploding with bursts of his creamy essence that splattered across her trembling buttocks.

Gasping great breaths of air as her blissful torture was brought to an end; Chichi felt what was left of her body give way and sprawl out across the counter. Her vision was hazy and her mind blank as she felt the last few stars erupt behind her eyes. It was moments like this that she longed for, when all the troubles of her life had melted away and she was finally content with life. The couple were dead to the world and only when it was too late did they hear the front door opening.

“Hey Mum you’ll never guess what!” Goten announced, his cheerful voice echoing through the house as his footsteps clapped like thunder down the hall before he stepped into the doorway. “Dad’s back and he’s a…Mum…Trunks...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!”


	3. Chapter 3

Two of a Kind 

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/Gt and I am not profiting from this work of fiction. 

Dear Miss Son 

We regret to inform you that, after much deliberation, it is the finding of this board of enquiry that your husband is to be declared deceased. After reviewing the evidence, we believe his death was the result of an animal attack and therefore a result of accidental and natural causes. 

In respect of his many great services to our community, an annual fee of 30,000 Zeni a year will be issued to you at the start of each calendar year. We hope it will assist you through this difficult time. Once again, we offer you our deepest sympathies for this tragedy. 

Yours sincerely 

J. Buckley 

Secretary of the Mount Paozu region Council 

Rereading the handwritten letter, Chichi couldn't resist letting out a snort of derision as she took a long sip from her still smoking mug of coffee while wondering if she had ever seen such pretty words used so loosely. Her husband's so called demise had been anything but tragic. 

It had been little more than a month since that incident with Super Android 17 and the Shadow Dragons, and already the world had returned to its grey shade of twisted normality. The crops had been sowed, homes and cities rebuilt, and the citizens of earth were once again enjoying their lives; once more blissfully ignorant of the dangers that plague their galaxy. Only the Z fighters, earth's greatest warriors, knew what that peace had cost the world. 

A great light had vanished from the universe. Goku, her husband and once dearest love, was gone; taken by the immortal dragon Shenron to train in other dimensions. He had left them again and this time, Chichi knew in her heart he would never return. 

And yet she was not sad. The world seemed darker, but her heart was not burdened by the loss. On the contrary, she felt almost liberated; as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had loved Goku, but she knew know that she had not been in love with him for many years. She had loved Goku the way she had loved a lifelong friend, cared for him like he were a brother but their relationship had never been the same as it was. Not since those years long ago, when he and Gohan had been preparing for the androids. Despite the imminent danger, there had been a simple joy in those dark days when they had been a family that she had never felt since. Her romantic love for Goku had died with him in Cell's game, and later on Kami's lockout when he had announced he had decided not to return. No, her heart was in pain, and longing, for another… 

Setting her coffee mug on the kitchen table, she looked over the letter once more. An annual fee of 30,000 Zeni, she more than suspected the hand of Hurcule in that. An utter buffoon he might, but never could it be said that the world champ didn't care for his family; even his in-laws. 

As was so often the way with Goku; the relatively simple matter of reporting his death had been anything but simple. Telling people the truth had of course been out of the question. Trying to explain her husband's constant disappearances and trips between life and death would have been reason enough to have her committed; she shouldered to think what they might do when she confessed that he was an alien and had recently been turned into a child. No, that wouldn't do at all. So she had done what she always did in times of a crisis and after a long conversation with the girls, she believed she'd found the answer. 

In retrospect, missionary work might not have been his prime vocation or the most promising carrier path for a man who his ideal day consisted of just fighting, eating and fishing, but it suited her purpose quite nicely and didn't invite a lot of questions. And it had worked, for the most part. Unfortunately, while it might have solved the issue of explaining his disappearances, it made proving his demise difficult without proper documentation or a body and the board of enquiry had refused to declare her husband dead until they had adequate proof he had been missing for seven years. So Videl had gone to her father and three days later, she received the letter, accompanied by a death certificate. 

It wasn't really a lie, by her count it had been about seven years since the adult Goku vanished during the middle of the world's martial arts tournament and although he wasn't exactly dead, he would never return. Declaring him dead was just the logical thing to do, otherwise a part of her would always be longing for his return. 

She had spent over half her life waiting for him to return to her, it was time she moved on with her life and buried the past. 

********************* 

Trunks tried to remain calm as he sipped his wine. It was the house's best, a fine Italian vintage, well-aged and blossoming with flavour and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in its dark depths. He wanted it so much that he drained the goblet to the dregs with one sip. Setting the empty crystal down beside his almost finished plate of Fillet Steak, he quickly silenced an overripe belch before turning his gaze up to look at his companion. Only part of the way through her roasted duck, she was totally focused on eating her meal and seemed not to have noticed his slip. 

Her name was Madison Winter. She worked as an accountant at Capsule Corp in a department not otherwise incorporated with his own. At just twenty-four, she had risen fast along the corporate ladder and now had an office on the top floor with a splendid view of the city. Trunks had heard of her only twice before their meeting, and both had painted the image of a nerdish bookworm with her hair in pigtails wearing a pair of oversized round-rim glasses. There were few words then that could describe his surprise when a goddess with flowing locks of auburn hair and perfect olive skin appeared in his office-doorway, carrying a stack of folders and claiming that she needed to speak with him about his expense account. 

They'd had dinner together that very night. 

She was a very lovely creature, with a nature as sweat as sugar and a laugh that could brighten even the darkest day. Despite this, she was also ambitious and wasn't afraid to express her thoughts; a fact which lead to him learning that she had a sexual appetite veracious enough to match even his Saiyan lusts. In almost every sense, they were perfect for one another. That was why he had to do this… 

"Is something bothering you darling? You have hardly touched your food." Madison asked while using her napkin to dab away some of the sauce from her pouting lips, her duck now just a pile of tiny bones. "Is your steak ok?" 

With a heavy sigh, Trunks met her gaze and said dryly "Yea its fine. Listen Madison, we need to talk." 

"Oh, what's wrong Trunks?" 

"Well… Madison, I've been giving this a lot of thought and I just don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship yet. I'm sorry. I care for you a lot but if we stay together I'm just going to end up causing you pain. It's not you, you're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have you. This is my problem…" 

"You self-righteous arsehole!" She suddenly roared, her sweetly serine features twisting with unmasked rage. Without waiting for him to finish, she snatched up her half-emptied wine goblet and splashed the house's best in his face before getting up from her seat and storming off. Trunks just watched her go, red droplets rolling down his skin and beneath the collar of his tailored silk shirt. He made no move to wipe them away; it was the least of what he deserved. 

Not caring that just about every pair of eyes was watching him, he waited a moment before signalling for the cheque which was brought to him by the all too pompous Maître D. Ignoring the man's disapproving sneer, he quickly paid for the meals before rising up and leaving his unfinished steak to the waiters. He exited the restaurant with as much dignity as man with wine dripping down his face and neck could muster. 

On a Saturday night, the West city strip was quite possibly the busiest Avenue in the world. Lined with top class restaurants and glamorous nightclubs, it teemed with traffic and glowed so brightly that from an elevated point it appeared to carve the city in two. Nodding his thanks to the doorman, Trunks took one step onto the side walk and almost lost himself in the bustling tide of pedestrians. Too lost in his own thoughts to care however, he ignored the hails of several taxi drivers as he let his legs carry him away from the restaurant. After going several blocks, he stepped off the main avenue and into a smaller side street before lurching up into the air and taking flight. He might have intended to go home but a few moments later he was flying high over the tall domed building of the Capsule Corporation and yet made no attempt to land. Instead, he flew towards the star spangled horizon at a steady pace. 

Something was wrong. For reasons he couldn't explain, his stomach felt twisted and there was a heavy weight in his chest that he knew had nothing to do with what he'd done to Madison. No matter how she might have reacted, they'd both known it wouldn't have lasted. It might have happened in a week, a month or perhaps a decade; but in the end their relationship was doomed to end. He was sure she she'd feel better when she went into work on Monday and found a generous pay raise and a promotion waiting for her, courtesy of Mrs Briefs herself. His mother had always been good at smoothing over department quarrels. 

No, there was something else that was bothering him. Something he couldn't place. It had nagged at him for weeks but was always just out of reach, always just beyond his sight. In desperation he'd hoped it might have been his feelings about playing Madison false, but he could still feel it tearing mercilessly at his heart. 

Not knowing what he should do or where he should go, Trunks kept flying ever onward until he happened upon a place he recognised. Maybe it was fate that had brought him here; or perhaps it was just a coincidence. To be frank, he didn't give a shit. 

He'd been flying for three hours and the scent of rain was in the air. Storm clouds were gathering and to a man dressed in only a near ruined but nonetheless expensive suit, the sight of the Son's house with its pale 

grey wisp of smoke rising from the chimney was more welcoming than a spitted boar roasting over a fire. He began to descend just as a streak of lightning split the heavens to a booming drum of thunder. 

**************** 

Chichi couldn't remember the last time she had been drunk. Or for that matter, why she had been so adverse to it prior to tonight. 

The wine was one of the bottles her father had bought for her wedding to Goku, he had said that if it weren't for his axe he would have had to sell the entire Ox Kingdom and her mother's jewels to pay for them. This last one had never been opened however, so she had kept it in storage as a memento of the day. She had thought the bottle lost years ago but had found it whilst scouring the cellar and in a moment of uncharacteristic melancholy, had decided to toast her epiphany with a glass. Only that one glass had quickly become four. Now the bottle was half empty and she was feeling quite warm down in the pit of her stomach. 

It had been so long since she last had a drink of anything stronger than Coffee that when she heard the knock at her door she was sure it was because the alcohol. It was only when she heard the fourth booming tumble that she was certain she wasn't dreaming. "Who the hell could that be at this hour?" 

Setting her glass down beside the not so empty wine bottle, she rose up from the sofa and walked from the living room into the reverse 'L' shaped hall to the oaken front door. Both annoyed and surprised by her unexpected visitor, she threw open the door to find herself face to face with "Trunks…" 

"Hey Chichi." He said; managing to maintain remarkably composed despite the evident look of surprise that was twisting across her face. "…I'm sorry, is this a bad time? I can come back tomorrow if that would be better." 

She knew it would be wiser to let him leave. Just the sight of the strapping youth was enough to start a hot stirring in her nethers and she was sure she'd do something regrettable if he stayed too long. However before she could concoct a plausible excuse, a clap of thunder bellowed down from the heavens and trapped her good and proper. Having spent her whole life living in the mountains, Chichi could always tell when a storm was coming and now good manners demanded that she invite him in before he got soaked and in the face of such opposition; wisdom and her own personal feelings could go hang. No matter what, Chichi would always be well mannered to a fault. "Oh…no…no please come in." She said before hurriedly stepping aside and holding the door open for him. "Can I get you anything? Tea…coffee…wine?" 

"Tea please." Smiling broadly, he steeped through the threshold; coming so close that Chichi could actually taste the scent of his cologne. Feeling her knees turning to jelly, she took a hasty step back and closed the door before motioning for him to follower her as she walked back down the hall, past the stairs leading up to what had once been their secret love nest, and into the living room. 

"Make yourself at home; I'll just go put the kettle on." Certain she could feel the heat of his gaze on her derrière; she excused herself without a backwards look and instead made straight for the door to the kitchen on the opposite wall, her legs threatening to give way with every step. Flicking the light on, no sooner had she let the door slam swing shut behind her than she had to grab one of the counters before she collapsed. What was she doing? If Goten found out about this, he would kill them both. 

It had been well over a year since she had last seen Trunks Briefs. Oh they had seen each other, in the company of friends and family at Bulma's yearly gatherings or amongst the masses at the World Martial Arts 

tournament. In truth they had seen each other aplenty, but it had been almost two years since that day. The day their affair had been brought to an abrupt end. The day her youngest son came home unexpectedly and caught them fucking against a counter. 

It had been a turbulent moment, Goten jumped to the wrong conclusion and thought that she was being raped and Trunks had barely had time to pull his trousers up before the boy had attacked him. The fight had been bloody and Chichi had been forced to quite literally pour a bucket of water over the both of them to break them apart, after she'd gotten dressed of course. It had taken more than an hour to calm Goten down and get him to see that Trunks hadn't forced himself upon her. The usual questions followed and she could remember her heart breaking at the look of betrayal that had darkened her son's handsome face. She had feared she'd lost him then, but in the end he'd agreed to keep their secret on the condition that they ended the affair and never spoke of it again. 

Only then did he tell her, in a voice so sour she thought he might have turned into phial of vinegar; that her husband had returned from the lookout. And he was a kid. 

Things had been easy after that. Goten had been too distraught to see her other than when their presence had been required and Trunks, well he had blasted off into space to save the world. It would have been romantic if only it had been scripted in some pulp fiction novel, but in her world, romance was a foreign world and she had been left by herself to contemplate the strange turn her life had taken. Goku was back, but he had been turned into a boy little more than eight years old and it seemed he had had no mind to turn back into an adult. What did this mean? Were they still married, could they even be married if he wasn't yet past puberty? Love was wonderful, but it could only take you so far when your husband was as young as your granddaughter. Should she wait for him, she might not have been old but she would certainly be in her sixties before Goku reached twenty. 

There were so many questions; it had almost been a relief to be taken over by that parasite Baby, psychotic anti-Saiyan tendencies aside. 

In the weeks that followed Baby's defeat and earth's destruction and rebirth; she spent much of her time pondering the answer, her only answer. Divorce was something Chichi had always resisted, like her mother before her she had strived to ignore her husband's faults whatever they might be and spend her life with only the one man she'd loved. But this was different; Goku seemed to no longer care about their marriage and thought of only how his new state could improve his training. Even reaching an entirely new and unthinkable height in his Super Saiyan powers had not stated his thirst for greater abilities and it had seemed Divorce was her only way of getting her husband back, or else freeing herself from the power hungry monster he had become. 

She had intended to voice the issue the day Hades had opened and the evil dead had spilled onto earth. By that evening she had been a widow and now she stood, with the man she'd once had an affair with waiting in the next room. Why should she feel guilty, she was, by every definition, a free woman now. 

She was free to speak to whomever she wished, yet just the thought of the young man sitting in her living room sent a hot shiver down her spine, as though he were a forbidden treat she was considering devouring. 'Well, he defiantly warrants the hot description.' He had grown up considerably in the year since she had last seen him as close up as she had in the door way, his months in space had melted away much of the boyishness from him and given him a hardened look that in no small way made him resemble his father when he had first come to earth. Though it had been many years, Chichi could still remember the first time she had seen Vegeta, and the fear the image had stirred within her despite the blurriness of Master Roshi's television. Yet what had appeared terrifying on the father, seemed sexy on the son; especially when coupled 

with outgrown locks of lavender hair running down too his shoulders and the silken shirt that fit just tight enough to hint at the sinewy muscle that bulged beneath. 

Filling the Kettle with water, Chichi couldn't deny she was tempted, and that she felt a warmth gathering inside her that had nothing to do with the wine. 

******************* 

'What the hell are you doing Trunks?' He wondered as he desperately sought for something to do with his hands. For eighteen months he'd stayed away. For eighteen months, two weeks and one day on this morning he'd avoided coming within a hundred miles of this place. But now he was here again, perhaps he should have his head examined. What madness had brought him here? 

Just the sight of her standing in that doorway had stolen his breath away. Madison had been a lovely creature, but Son Chichi was…exquisite. Her raven hair had been out of its usual bun and tumbling down her shoulders with a few stray curls framing her soft features. Far away from her usual array of disgustingly unrevealing coverall dresses, she wore a deep crimson pullover and a doeskin jerkin that seemed barely able to contain her ample bosom; her leggings consisted of nothing more than a pair of tight fitting white shorts that ended just beneath the curves of her magnificent buttocks. She was utterly gorgeous; he'd wanted to take her right then and there. 

It was maddening. He'd hoped his feelings for her might have diminished during his time in space or his lust stated by the succulent bounty of young flesh he'd feasted on ceaselessly at every opportunity. Yet just the mere sight of her again had fanned the flames of his desire, and something else that Trunks couldn't quite place. Feelings that poets might call love… 

"…You still take milk and two sugars I hope." 

Chichi's voice was a like a splash of cold water and he came to with a start to find she had returned to the living room without his notice. Fortunately, she hadn't seemed to of noticed his faraway look and was now holding a steaming mug of tea out to him with a pleasant smile turning the corner of her full lips. Suddenly short of breath, Trunks avoided her gaze but accepted the drink with a weak smile and a hurried "Thanks". 

Fortunately, his host appeared oblivious to his discomfort and seated herself in the armchair opposite him before reaching out to pick up her wine goblet from the coffee table. "So how are things Trunks? Your mum tells me you're dating an accountant." At the mention of his seeing another woman, Trunks thought he might have heard a hint of resentment in her voice, but he dismissed it as just being his imagination. 

"Not too good I'm afraid, we broke up tonight." 

"Oh I'm so sorry. What happened?" 

"It's nothing. Madison's a very sweet girl but she's just not my type. Our relationship was more a sexual thing really." It felt good to finally say it. He'd been lying to himself for weeks; telling himself that he and Madison had a chance, that there was more to the their liaisons than mutual gratification. Strange that he could only muster the courage to admit the truth to Chichi, he toasted the revelation with a sip of his tea, pleased to note she had got the mixture just right. 

"Oh…" Surprised and a little relieved by his words, Chichi hid her small smile behind her goblet as she mimed taking a long draft of the wine. "Well at least you didn't get hurt, was she very upset?" 

"Not really, I've none worse break ups." It was a stupid thing to say and no sooner had he uttered the words did he wish he hadn't. Like a fool he'd gone and blundered into what should have been his chief priority to avoid. There was no backing down now so, after near draining his drink, he said "I'm sorry about Goku." 

To his surprise, the woman appeared completely unperturbed at the mention of her late husband and even gave him an easy smile that nearly took his breath away. "Oh don't worry about it Trunks. To tell you the truth, I hadn't really thought about it until that letter arrived today. Goku's left me so many times, I guess I just thought he might just return again in a few years and things would be as they were. It's a relief I suppose, to have closure I mean. And…" She paused as she considered what she was about to say. It was important whatever it was, and for that one instant Trunks could actually feel her conflict before she threw all caution to the winds. "And I want to thank you Trunks, you helped me a lot last year, I'm just sorry things between us had to end as they did." 

Trunks couldn't help but grin. "You mean your youngest son, my best friend, walking in on us fucking in your kitchen? It's so clichéd it could only be true." He wanted to be humorous, to relieve the tension, but noticing Chichi's evident discomfort, he decided to be serious and quickly finished off his tea before saying. "You don't have to apologise, I knew what was at stake and you were more than worth the risk. How is Goten by the way?" 

"I…I haven't really spoken to him since that day…" Unable to hide the blush his words were spreading across her cheeks, she drained her glass before placing it down besides the bottle on the table and rising up from here seat. "…Let me get you another tea." She took a step towards him as she reached out to take his mug, only her hand slipped and their hands touched. There was a spark between them as a roar of thunder bellowed outside and suddenly their restrained passions rekindled. The tea suddenly forgotten, Trunks released his grasp on the mug and it fell to the ground in a shatter of porcelain; but neither noticed as they crashed together in a storm of carnal desire. 

There was no restraint or caution and their lips met hungrily as she straddled him; their bodies melting together as he coiled his strong arms around her narrow waist and pulled her closer, his hands eagerly groping the curves of her full buttocks. Feeling a shiver run down her spine as his tongue swept across her wine sweetened lips; Chichi opened up to his invasion, moaning thickly as the Saiyan's tongue met hers in the age old dance of passion. 

"We should stop…" She gasped after a moment, breaking the kiss as her hips pressed wantonly against the bulge of his erection; the brief contact sending a white hot shiver up her spine that made her quiver in anticipation. "This is madness." 

"Don't talk." He growled before seizing her lips in another sizzling embrace as his eager fingers began working at the ties of her jerkin. It was fiddly work however and after his thick digits slipped for the second time, Trunks began to grow impatient and instead he ripped the garment open with a quick tug. Too engrossed in the feel of his tongue rolling across the roof of her mouth too care, Chichi merely shrugged the ruined doeskin off her shoulders before burying her hands in his tumbled lavender locks and meeting his kiss with equal hunger. 

It wasn't enough. Just the smallest touch of her lips had made his cock rock hard but Trunks needed more; he needed to see her, to taste her, to feel the warmth of her naked skin against him and the overwhelming heat of her desire flood over his flesh as he made her his again. Want and need coursed through his veins like liquid fire and he rolled his hips and pressed his entrapped cock against her softness as his strong hands seized the hem of her pullover and began to pull it up her alluring form and over her ample cleavage. 

Realising his intentions, Chichi broke their kiss for just a moment as she released her hold on his hair and raised her hands so that he could pull the jumper over her head. Tossing the garment casually aside, he was pleased to discover she was naked from the waist up. 

"Mmm…you're just as gorgeous as I remember." He whispered; awed by the way her breasts jiggled as they came free. Though already well versed in all her seductive contours, her body was truly a masterful work of art. Still as lithe and firm as that of a woman twenty years younger but with all the voluptuous curves that only time could bestow, she was more enchanting than Venus and Aphrodite and he doubted very much that he could ever tire of seeing her in all her naked glory. 

"Don't talk...oh yesss" Chichi moaned, rolling her head back and sucking in a ragged breath as he dipped down to nip a fiery trail beginning at the crook of her neck, along her collar bone and down to her perfectly rounded, pear shaped breasts. She gasped and arched wantonly against him as he seized a pebbled nipple between his teeth. 

With a deep growl of primal desire, Trunks began to suckle greedily at her breast whilst this errant tongue teased her captured bud with playful flicks and prods. Delighting in the way she moaned and gasped at his every touch, he brought a hand up to her neglected left breast and began to roughly knead the pliant flesh, squeezing the nipple with his thumb and finger. His only thought was of how much he wanted her. Whilst he had been in space, there had hardly been a moment when he hadn't thought of her, she had been in his every thought and dream and now that his time had come, he could scarcely control himself. 

His need for her was absolute, only when he was with her did he feel complete. No matter what, he would make her his and nothing would ever come between them again. That was his promise, to god, Kami, and whoever else dared challenge him. 

Chichi could only tremble and gasp as her lover's devilishly skilled tongue swirled around her hard bud, teasing her sensitive nipple into a whole new level of arousal whilst he sucked greedily at her breast. It made her feel so…hot, as if her whole body was burning in a furnace of sexual energy. She could hear herself moaning his name as she arched up into the warmth of his mouth, her hands reaching out to grab something, anything… 

Her fingers twisted around the neck of the wine bottle on their own accord. Too swept up in the fires of her desire to consider what she was doing, she tipped the bottle over her chest so that the dark liquid within cascaded down her porcelain skin like a wash of glittering rubies. Trunks never faltered and she could feel him wantonly lapping the sweet liquor from her breast before switching his attentions and dragging his mouth over to her left breast, growling her name between hungry licks. 

She needed more however. Discarding the bottle carelessly before threading her fingers through messy clumps of lavender hair, she gave his head a sharp backwards tug that tore his lips from her breast. Unprepared for the sudden movement, Trunks fixed her a furious look as his pink tongue darted out to capture a stray drop of wine that was rolling down his check. A little excited by the barely restrained rage she could see burning in his eyes, Chichi bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Take me to bed." 

He didn't question her decision. Seizing her hips, he held her tight to his person as he rose up and almost ran from the living room. Too excited to just do nothing, Chichi crossed her legs over his tight buttocks and swept her hands over his shoulders, scoring him lightly with her nails and marvelling at the wall of corded muscle beneath her touch, before thumbing with the ornate buttons that hid his godly body from view. She was so intent on what she was doing that it was only when she heard the awful creak of the squeaky stair that she realised where he was taking her. 

"No! Wait Trunks." She said with a hint of panic in her voice that caused him to almost trip on the stairwell leading up to the Sons' master bedroom. Afraid she might be having second thoughts, he turned his head down to hers and was surprised to see her wearing an indescribably naughty smile. "Take me to my son's room; I want to make love to you on Goten's bed." Grinning, he obeyed her without question. 

Goten's room was locked, but that didn't matter to Trunks. With one good kick he sent the heavy oaken door flying back on its hinges. Inside it was just as small and Spartan as he remembered it from his boyhood days when he would come to the Son house for sleep overs on weekends. Lightly furnished with a few pieces of purely functional oaken furniture and a desk beneath the room's only window, the limited space was dominated by the two cots that had been used by the Son boys when they had lived with their parents; at some point they had been pushed together to make a makeshift double bed. 

He didn't bother turning on the light, there was enough light provided by the window for him to discern the outline of the bed and he made for it. However he didn't notice the rug that had been placed at its foot and he slipped while still holding Chichi tight to his chest. They tumbled together and hit the neatly made covers in a heap with Chichi on top. 

Unable to keep the devious smirk from her lips, the long neglected housewife felt a thrill roll down her spine as she took in the sight of the young man lying beneath her. Strong intelligent and handsome, there wasn't a girl on this world or any other that wouldn't give everything she possessed just to have him look upon her. And yet he only had eyes for her, an aging widow and mother of two who had given the best years of her life to a neglectful, muscle headed brute. What had she ever done to be so lucky? Indeed, she could feel the evidence of his yearning nestling between her buttocks and the idea of him once again being inside her sent a hot shiver of anticipation buzzing to her very core. But first, she wanted to play some more… 

Trunks looked as if he was about to speak. Foregoing words, Chichi corkscrewed her hips and swung her legs over the prone male's body in a perfect about turn. Shooting him one last mischievous smirk over her shoulder, she then bent forward and down whilst scouting her buttocks back as she did so that she was perfectly crouched over her young lover, nose to crotch. Excitedly drinking in the sight of his aroused flesh straining against his dress trousers, she could practically smell his arousal as she reached out and pulled his fly down before releasing the fastening clips. Already at full mast, his erection sprung free of its restraints to stand tall before her wanton scrutiny. "Mmm…I'd almost forgotten how big your cock is." 

Unable to move for fear of discovering that this was all just some wonderful dream, Trunks could only stare on in awe as the woman he adored playfully blew a cool breath over the inflamed head of his cock before taking him into her wondrous mouth. The sensation was so incredible that his hips bucked up into the delicious warmth on their own accord and his hands fisted in the cotton bed sheets, it was all he could do to keep himself from cumming right there and then. For all the good it did, his mind screamed that he needed to relax or else this would be over long before it could begin, however he was too aroused to concentrate on anything other than the exquisite female body poised above him and when his eyes turned up, he was greeted by the sight of her shorts hovering above him. The crotch was damp with her arousal and his every breath was thick with her musky aroma as he released the sheets and began tugging insistently on the skimpy garment. 

Utterly engrossed in her own delicious endeavours, Chichi took his shaft's bulbous head into her mouth and wantonly sucked while her greedy tongue swirled around the pulsing tip. In her prolonged celibacy, she had forgotten how good he tasted and now wanted to reacquaint herself with his flavour and she suckled him until A sudden shiver ran down her spine as the warmth of his breath washed over her swollen folds, a pleasant warning of what was about to come. Too aroused to realise its meaning, she went to work on him without a moment's hesitation. 

Relaxing her throat; she began to bob her head back and forth, letting his thick shaft pass between her luscious lips while she sucked on his pulsating flesh. She was so excited, just the idea of sucking his marvellous cock had made her wet and she could feel her nectar rolling down her thighs as she worshipped his delicious meat. Kami; how she had missed this. There was a time, so very long ago, when the very notion of taking a man in her mouth would have disgusted her. She had thought the thing dirty and the deed sordid. That was until her wedding night; when Goku, all but seething with lust, asked her to suck him. He'd described it as a special technique he'd learnt of whilst on Master Roshi's island, and when she tried to refuse, he'd grabbed her hair and forced her to take him in. 

She had gagged in that first moment, and she could remember hating him for the first time as she immediately tried to rise, only for his hand to force her back down. She'd been scared she might choke and die there in that disgraceful position. She'd considered biting him to save herself but then she'd heard him moan her name in such a hot and throaty voice. His hand went slack a moment later and she'd allowed herself one hateful glance up, to see him go limp and powerless beneath her mouth. Then her movements had been her own and despite everything she'd believed, she had continued the motions until he spilt his seed in her mouth. To have such power over one so mighty, to leave the greatest men in the entire universe writhing beneath her talented motions, was a sensation Chichi had come to adore… 

A sudden sensuous moan escaped her as his lips touched her clit. Unprepared for the contact; her motions stalled and a delicious shiver ran down her spine as Trunks began sucking on her stiff nub, his strong arms winding round her supple buttocks and drawing her into his mouth. There was a brief instant when his sharp teeth scrapped her delicate bundle of nerves, causing her eyes to roll before the feel of his tongue teasingly licking her brought her back to reality and, unwilling to give him the advantage, she quickly resumed her attentions. 

"Mmm…do you like it baby…do you like the way I suck your cock?" She whispered around his flesh, struggling to keep her voice level as his sinful muscle danced across her clit, pushing her closer and closer to that sweet oblivion. 

"Ohh…yes…just like that…so good…" groaned Trunks as her pert tongue swept around his organ's head and plunged him into a sea of carnal delight. Kami she was good; somehow her motions were in perfect harmony with his own and if she kept it up, there was no telling how much longer he'd last. Eager to even the score however, he loosened his right arm's hold on her hips and gently ran his hand over the curve of her buttocks, using his fingertips to gently tease her anus before dipping a single crooked digit into the liquid warmth of her quivering folds and rubbing it against what would have otherwise been the roof of her channel. The dual assault caused Chichi to all but shriek with pleasure and he had to bite back a gasp as the vibrations coursing along his member almost pushed him over the edge. 

"Oh Kami! Yesss…Don't Stop…don't you dare stop…" She gasped, the pleasure of his assault running through her veins like a tide of liquid fire as she gave up any pretence of control. She wanted to cum; she needed a release from the ecstasy that was building within her, but not until she had made this beautiful man scream her name. Using sheer force of will to hold back her climax, she seemed to kick her motions into a higher gear and started bobbing up and down on his cock with a furious intensity. 

One of her hands came down to massage his testicles; gently groping his soft velvety sack as her tongue swept round and round the shaft's bulbous head, circling down from its weeping tip, around the domed walls to skirt over the glands and sensitive ridges before moving back up again. She held nothing back and her lips formed an airtight seal around his arousal as she sucked his rigid flesh in such a way that her every motion was heralded by a wet slurping. 

"Oh Kami! Chi…chichi I can't… ohhh fuck…Kami…I'm…I'm…" Trunks was certain he was losing what was left of his mind and unable to utter the final world for the pleasure escalating within his loins, he could only groaned in complete and utter ecstasy before rising up and seizing her pert clit between his teeth, making the delectable woman above him scream in pleasure. Their releases were simultaneous. 

With a low moan, he bucked his hips off the bed and roared in delight as felt his dam break. Scarcely able to breath for the mini-explosions of pleasure igniting within her, Chichi could neither think nor act as her entire body quaked in blissful convulsions. Only in the back of her mind could she register the way his shaft pulsed and grew between her lips before spilling his seed into her waiting throat. In her haze, she gulped his essence down greedily; too immersed in the feeling of her walls writhing around his finger to care how much she drank and kept sucking until she had milked him of his every last drop. 

Trunks basked in the post orgasmic warmth of his release until the final aftershocks began to subside and he could once again hear the rain beating against the window. Bit by bit, the furious drumming roused him back into life and he quickly rolled them over before rising off her limp body. Despite his release just moments ago, he couldn't help but shiver as he pried his still semi-hard shaft from her lips, the chilled night air coming as a sudden shock to his sensitised organ after the orifice's delicious warmth. 

Still partly dazzled by her own climax, Chichi could do little more than watch quizzically as he stepped off the adjoining cots. With a reassuring smile, Trunks shrugged off his open shirt before pushing his trousers down his hips to form a pool of garments at his feet. Then he stood before her in all his naked glory, the weak light glittering over his sculpted form and casting him in a godly radiance. 

Trunks could feel his member hardening as he took in the image lain out before him, his lust clouded gaze drinking in the sight of her flushed cheeks and heaving alabaster bosom. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever known; but it was more than just her beauty, she had spirit, a will that could not be denied and a genuine goodness inside that others could often miss because of her fiery disposition. Had Goku been mad, what power was so bewitching that he could have ever wished to leave this woman's side? 

He would never make that same mistake. 

In the blink of an eye he had covered her enticing form with his. With an excited gasp, Chichi tried to open her thighs but her shorts had become tangled around her knees and restricted her range of motion. Seeing her difficulty, Trunks grabbed the offending garment and, with a primal bark of laughter, tore them off her person. She gasped at his sudden ferocity; then uttered a low man as she felt the weight of his erection settling against her entrance. 

"Are you ready?" 

Chichi wanted to scream out at his hesitation. What was he waiting for? Couldn't he see that she wanted this, that she needed him? Swallowing the lump of rage that had formed in her throat, she met his gaze and suddenly felt her heart swelling as she saw the wealth of emotion shining back at her. Goku had never looked at her that way, not once in all their years of marriage. This wasn't just lust or longing, this was something more than that, something deeper; something both sacred and beautiful. He didn't want to possess her, nor to own and use her as though she were property. He wanted simply to love her, to be with her in every way that two people could be, the way nobody had ever been before. And there was nobody she would rather share the experience with than him. "Yes Trunks. Take me. Make love to me." 

Smiling warmly, he gave a quick nod of understanding before bending down, seizing her lips in a searing kiss. As their tongues met, he jabbed his hips forward and thrust the length of his cock into her molten depths. Delighted by his smooth penetration, Chichi's back arched off the bed, crushing her breasts against his hard chest as she moaned into the kiss. He fit perfectly inside her; it was almost as if his flesh had been sculpted just 

for her. He filled her so completely that she could feel his every ridge, every thick ropy vein coiling about his member. It was such a delicious sensation, her long legs closed around his toned waist on their own accord, insistently digging her heels into his flanks to urge him on as her body readapted to his size. 

Despite her insistence, the liquid warmth of her depths caused Trunks to hold back as he fought the sudden, overwhelming urge to cum inside her. It wasn't easy; when her hips arched her inner walls clung to him, holding him in a vice like grip as they writhed around his engorged member in blissful convulsions. It was all too much. He had to move, it was the only way he could save himself. Subconsciously mirroring the motions of his tongue, he drew back, withdrawing until all but the swollen head of his column had left her warmth before returning with a long stroke that took him even deeper than before. Chichi's body jumped at the penetration and he gladly swallowed her exultant moan as he began working his hips back and forth. 

"Kami…you're still so tight…" 

Chichi wanted to scream. His pace was intolerably slow but with each fervent thrust she could feel herself opening to him, her delicate muscles stretching around his invading member as it plunged deeper and deeper within her tender depths. However she wanted more. Coiling her arms around his back, she raised her shapely buttocks and began to urgently grind against his shaft, matching his smooth movements with a raw passion. The altered angle of penetration caused him to scrape her sweet spot and her head to roll back into the mass of pillows, breaking the impassioned kiss as her eyes grew wide with pleasure and her lips hung open in voiceless ecstasy. 

Trunks was certain he was orbiting madness, how could anyone sane feel such incredibly divine pleasure? Supporting his weight by bracing his hands on either side of her gorgeous form, he snapped his hips forward in long, controlled, thrusts that she eagerly met with an upward roll of her hips; taking him inside her all the way to the hilt. Their motions were in perfect rhythm and it took all of his willpower not to ruin it by giving into his Saiyan side, his primitive side. The animal inside him yearned to take her, to make her scream and beg and moan like a whore as he ravaged her with all the primal savagery of a Saiyan royal. He could feel it clawing at his resolve, whispering a sweet song of dominance and mastery. Yet he wanted this to be more than just fucking. His time had come, now was his chance to show her the depths of his feelings, to prove to her that there was more for her than just the mundane existence of a lonely housewife for her, that he was a better man than her neglectful husband. 

'Ex-husband,' He quickly amended, Goku was gone and this time it was for good. He would not be returning to spoil their happiness. 

With each impossibly slow thrust Chichi wanted to scream and curse and yell for him to fuck her, only her throat had drawn so tight all she could muster were a few lustful grunts and panting breaths. The burning pleasure was so intense she could feel her body beginning to tremble in his embrace yet she wanted more. Loosening her legs, she ran her hands down his back, lightly scrapping his hard flesh with her nails until she felt the slight swells of his buttocks. Unable to stand the torture, she grabbed the tight mounds of muscle with her fingernails to urge him on while her right index finger reached for that one spot just above… 

"Oh Fuck!" Trunks suddenly moaned, his head arching back as he felt her touch his tailspot. Though his mother had insisted it be removed on the day of his birth, a small tuft of brown fur marked where it had sprouted and as her finger gently prodded it, he could feel his resolve melting beneath hot rushes of pleasure. Was this the mythical power of his father's people, had sexual pleasure been the reason the limb had been so treasured by Saiyans? 

If so, why hadn't he paid greater attention to his father's stories? What else was he missing out on? 

His resolve to be slow and gentle broke with her third touch. Gasping in primal lust, he hooked his arms under her knees and seized her well rounded arse in both hands before crushing her lower body against his as he reared upward. Sitting on his knees, he had only the briefest moment more to enjoy the feeling of her plush walls convulsing, hungrily opening and closing around him, before the Saiyan in him took over and he was jackhammering her without mercy. 

"Oh kami yes yes yesss... Harder baby! Please…fuck me harder!" she begged as the sudden pleasure overtook her. The way he held her had her hips pinned to his and as he rocked back and forth, filling her so completely, her clit was dragged deliciously against his abdomen. The pleasure was so intense; it made her head spin as a fire kindled within her womb that threatened to consume her entirely as she began to writhe against him, rolling her hips in tight little circles. 

Trunks held nothing back and drove into her fast and hard, uttering only a few deep animal grunts to signify his mounting pleasure. It felt so good however that in the back of his mind, his human side began to fear that he might be in danger of cumming prematurely if this continued much longer. Yet the Saiyan would not relent. This woman was more than just beauty, she was strength and wilfulness, joy and ecstasy; she was more Saiyan than any other woman could ever hope to be and he would not be denied now that she was his. He would claim her tonight and that was the end of it, he would not allow the human's insignificant concerns to stand in his way. 

"Feels so good…don't stop…. ooh fuck…don't stop…it's amazing!" She entreated as her body began to hum with the pleasure of an impending climax. He was going so fast, his cock seemed to be barely leaving her pussy and with each hard thrust, a tsunami of delicious sensations ripped through her. She tried so desperately to keep up, to match her motions to his, but he was being so rough her brain had begun to fog with a haze of pleasure. Suddenly free of conscious thought; her body acted on instinct and on a practically deep stroke, her long legs fell away from his waist to plant her feet in the rumpled sheets. Using that now pose to raise her hips, she then used her hands to elevate her torso and suspend her body more than two feet above the sheets. 

Impressed by her flexibility, Trunks adjusted his grip to assist her balance yet he neither paused nor lingered, his hips slapping wetly against her desire slicked thighs. Though they had never done it before, this quickly earned an elevated post within his favourite position. Aided considerably by her sudden alteration, he watched with untamed hunger as her body jumped against his tunnelling shaft, her full breasts swaying hypnotically to his rhythm as she bit her lower lip in an attempt to stifle her sinful cries of delight. 

He buried himself in her warmth again and saw the dam inside her crack beneath a sudden mini-climax that caused her eyes to roll. Her body began to tremble as liquid ecstasy rushed through her and Trunks watched with unabashed delight while trying to enhance her pleasure with quick stabs of his cock. 

"Yes! More…more…I…I love you trunks!" The cry left her lips before her mind could register what she had said, yet it was too late. Her body was melting in a sea of liquid pleasure and all sense of words and thought had left her. Moaning hotly as she tossed her head from side to side, her sweat dampened mane of raven hair fanning out around her, she caught only the briefest glimpse of him smirking down at her in an almost mirror image of his father. The sight caused the pooling heat in her abdomen to pulse dangerously, pushing her towards her pleasure's violent pinnacle. "Give it to me….Give it to me…" 

"So whose cock is better?" 

The question caught her by surprise and it took a moment for her pleasure dulled brain to register his words. After which she was certain she had misheard him. "Wh..what?" 

Amused, Trunks repeated the question; being careful as he did not to let the rhythm slacken. "Whose cock do you prefer? Mine or your husband's?" 

She hesitated so he with just a resigned shrug, he began to withdraw…"…yours! Oh Kami don't tease me baby. Give me your big hard cock; I'll die if you stop now." 

"…And who is the best fuck of your life?" He demanded before plunging back into her warmth in a less than gentle manner. She gasped at his renewed penetration. She arched her back, wordlessly asking for more and he was more than happy to oblige, thrusting into her tight pussy for all he was worth. 

"…Oh Fuck…You Trunks…it….oh Kami Yes…it was always you…so good…I can't take it…I'm…I'm going to go crazy…" 

Trunks was becoming so wild, he could feel the cots rocking underneath them, the metallic frames clapping loudly against the wall every time he buried himself in her warmth. Chichi didn't protest, nor appeared to even care. Completely absorbed in her own pleasure, her lips had formed an 'O' shape and with each jolting thrust, her whole body jumped delightedly to meet him, causing her enchantingly full breasts to bounce. Drawn like a moth to a flame, the Saiyan's primitive brain fixed on her rosy buds and he leant down to ravish her aureoles. He groaned lowly as her inner muscles clenched around him in answer to this fresh assault, but he didn't let up and hungrily caught her sensitive bud between his teeth while his tongue circled the tip wickedly. 

"Mmm…you're nipples are so stiff chichi." He murmured before tugging on her pebbled flesh as he thrust into her again and again. Only that sudden mix of pleasure and pain was just too much for Chichi. 

"Oh Kami…oh Kami…oh Kami…"She gasped as her body began to tremble with the force of another orgasm. The feeling was so intense her arms and legs turned to jelly, then her mind went blank in a burst of white hot fire behind her eyes and she could feel herself floating. 

Moving an arm around her waist, Trunks crushed her to his torso as he reared up. Still feasting upon her ample bosom, he used his grip on her buttocks to support her body as he drove into her depths. Perspiration glistened across his bronzed skin and a few salty drops rolled down his neck as he felt himself nearing his limit. Unwilling to give in, his Saiyan side desperately thought to push back his release but the feel of her walls convulsing around his sensitised column was pushing him to the brink. It was only a matter of time. 

Chichi could feel her breath coming in short gasps as the ripples of her climax continued to tear through her. The sensations were so intense, her world had dissolved into a brilliant rush of colour and she couldn't tell where one tide of pleasure ceased and the next began as they merged into one continuous flood of glorious ecstasy. Was she going mad? Or perhaps this was what it felt like to die? Maybe death by sex wasn't just some delightful male fantasy and this terrific young stud had indeed fucked her into an early grave. 

For more than an age she hung there in ecstasy's limbo, until the pleasure was stretched so thin she felt the brief plunge into a cold and sticky reality of heaving bodies before being flooded with the molten warmth of another fast approaching climax. It was going to be a big one, perhaps too big. 

"Oh Kami…no…not again… I can't take another orgasm" Yet even as she spoke, she could feel her arms coiling around his neck as her arse began to gyrate in his lap. They were so close now, her every gasping breath was perfumed with his musky sent and she was suddenly aware of how hot his skin felt against her body. She had never felt so full. Using her limited footing to rock her hips into his upward motions, her hands began clawing his back in torturous rapture as pulse after pulse of volcanic pleasure rushed along her nerve system. "Aahhh… I can feel it…I'm going to burst…Trunks…please…Do you love me?" 

Lost in the feel of inner walls convulsing around him, dragging him deeper on every inward thrust and milking his swollen length into delirium; Trunks almost didn't hear her question. Releasing her pert nipple from between his teeth, he raised his gaze to hers and felt his heart wrench painfully at the terrible fear that glistened within her lust darkened sapphires. She was afraid. She was too strong to show it most of the time, and too proud to let the world know of her fears. But she was afraid nonetheless, afraid of being used and rejected of becoming some man's whore and then being tossed aside once he was done with her; as Goku had done. And Trunks felt a fresh wave of revulsion towards the man as lent down and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Yes, always." 

The joy she felt from hearing him say those words was absolute and closing her eyes, she gave herself over completely to the pleasure he was conjuring within her. He was going so deep, she could feel his cock touching her cervix and she threw her head back in wonder as he somehow managed to stimulate all her pleasure spots at once. "It's so hot…I'm going to go cum…I'm cumming…CUMMING!" 

"I'm cumming too!" He barked out as the visual stimuli of her gorgeous naked body writhing and wriggled atop his pillaging shaft, combined with the feel of her juices coating him as her walls closed tight, sent him over the edge. After being restrained for so long, the force of his release was like nothing he had ever experienced and a thunderous groan bellowed from his lips as his seed surged into her womb. 

For the rest of their days, neither of the lovers would be able to define or explain what happened next. In the past, they had simply held each other close as they basked in the afterglow of their own respective release. This time however, as the explosions lulled his mind into sleepy haze, Trunks dipped his head into the curve of her neck. The skin was smooth and unmarked. With a low growl; he bit the spot that joined neck to shoulder. Surprised, Chichi let out a sudden squeak before reciprocating the action. Strange sensations, as foreign as they were familiar, flooded them and then their thoughts were on fire as a sensation of complete fulfilment came over them. 

Still joined in the most intimate of fashions, they collapsed together in a tangled mass of limbs on the joined cots, their chests heaving with laboured breaths. Sweat made their bodies glisten in the low light yet neither made any effort to move as they listened to the rain outside. In the morning, they might worry about what the future held for them, but here they were all that mattered and nothing could, or would, interrupt their harmony. 

Feeling safe and content in the others' prescience, they feel into a blissful sleep; happy in the knowledge that no matter what the world held in store, they would face it together. 

The end? 

 

AN: Ok, sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in novel about half way through and didn't want to start up again until I had finished the chapter. Now what shall I work on next? I won't tell you if there is going to be another chapter, where would the fun be in that. I'm tempted to get to work now on the next chapter of Just for the night, however I'm seriously considering writing a VidelxHurcule story that I just thought up one moment while writing this.

Anyway, until next time and as always, please review and tell me your thoughts.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together forever, happy ever after.

Two of a Kind

Epilogue

Smiling joyously, Chichi felt as if she was floating on a cloud as his strong arms held her close, guiding her through the dance's slow steps and carrying her away to a world of their own. In the back of her mind she could feel the heated stares of the joylessly glowering crowd, yet she paid them no heed. This was her day, at last, the day she had been waiting for all her life. She would not let them spoil it for her now.

She could feel his breath creasing her cheek, glancing up she saw him smiling warmly down at her. She smiled playfully back before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Everybody is staring at us." She whispered so that only he could hear.

"Let them stare; I've waited a life time to hold you like this, I don't care what they think so long as I have you in my arms." She could feel herself blushing at the suggestion and quickly rested her head against his chest so he wouldn't see as they drifted round the dance floor. It had felt so strange to be dancing again. As a girl she had always loved to dance and her father had been happy to indulge her, paying handsomely for instructors to come to their kingdom in the mountains and teach her all they knew. She had dreamed of the day she would lead the first dance of her wedding, in the arms of a great lord from a distant land and serenaded by the grandest orchestra.

Then she had met Goku and the direction of her life changed. Dancing had become martial arts, and that great lord had been overshadowed by that strange boy with a tail who rode a cloud and came into her life so unexpectedly before vanishing again, never lingering so say goodbye. He had dominated her thoughts for so long that she forgot all else, until the day they were married and she recalled a distant childish fantasy. They had been married at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the ceremony had been small and lacking any grandeur, but there had been a floor to dance upon. Goku had resisted, forced her to lead, and stepped on her feet with every other step before pushing her away, complaining that dancing was stupid.

Trunks had made no such objections. Though he'd tried to keep it a secret, she knew he'd been secretly taking dancing lessons for the past two months so he'd be ready for today, when they took their first dance as husband and wife. He had wanted the day to be perfect.

And it had been the most wondrous day of her life.

They'd both felt a chapel would have been inappropriate, so instead they'd arranged a more lavish ceremony along the banks of the Five-Flower Lake where they were married before, as over half the number of guests could fly around the world in a matter of moments, moving the so called celebrations to a five star luxury hotel, a bit closer to their new home in Florence. There they'd drank and toasted and cut a ten-tier wedding cake, all the while doing their best to ignore the stark, disapproving looks of most of their guests. It was no secret that their relationship had been met with a frosty, almost hostile, reception by most of their friends and family.

Opening her eyes as she felt Trunks take her hand and spin her like a ballerina, she couldn't help but giggle as Trunks pulled he close. There wasn't a sliver off light between them as he dipped her back before bending down and nuzzling the hollow of her throat. "What do you say we get out of here?" He asked as the band accompanying began to go quite, his hot breath ticking her bosom through the lace of her gown.

"Mmmm…that sounds wonderful."

Flashing a knowing smile, he helped her back up before taking her to her seat as he went to announce their impending departure. Having already finished her cake, she quickly drained the orange juice in her champagne glass before taking his arm as they left the white dressed ball-room through its glass doors and stepped out into its lavish gardens. It was early autumn, the air a pleasantly cool and she could taste all the rich flavours of fall as they walked down a quaint cobble stone path to a glassy clearing beside a shallow creak. It wasn't yet seven so the sun was hanging low In the horizon and the darkening sky was streaked with pink and pale orange.

Slowly their guests began to follow them down. Bulma and Vegeta were the first to approach. Though ten years her senior, her new mother-in-law had made every effort to defy the years and look resplendent in a gown of flowing blue silk while her husband wore what must have been a newly fashioned panoply of Saiyan battle-armour over a black spandex bodysuit.

Smiling broadly, Bulma embraced her in a tight hug before kissing both her checks. "You look so beautiful Chi, I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I really couldn't have hoped for a better daughter-in-law." Vegeta could only smirk triumphantly as he watched them, to the surprise of most he had been one of the few to not object to their union, marital or otherwise. However it for want of his son's happiness rather than to his mind, Trunks taking Goku's wife put their rivalry to an end, in his favour.

Smiling, Chichi quickly said goodbye to her friend before turning to see Gohan coming towards them with a heavily pregnant Videl on his arm. Though somewhat less enthusiastic about the situation than Vegeta, Gohan had witnessed first-hand how unhappy she had been at times and now only wanted her to be happy. As both the best man and the maid of honour, the couple had made every effort. Despite approaching her eighth month of pregnancy, Videl wore a gold, emerald studded tiara in her raven hair and an elegant turquoise gown that had fluttered around her as she'd danced, Gohan had dressed in a matching shirt and Armani suit. They were both sweet and kind; both embraced her and kissed her lovingly before saying they'd had a wonderful time. Neither said what had been on their mind nor commented on who was missing. Chichi loved them all the more for that.

Despite Gohan and Videl's attempts to persuade them, neither Goten nor Pan had been willing to come to the wedding. They had announced their relationship to their families a month or so after Goku was officially declared deceased. Goten had listened to them for all of a moment before bellowing with rage. He had gone super and attacked Trunks in the blink of an eye, sending both fighters through the wall before she had had a chance to stop them. Gohan and Vegeta had quickly joined the fray, not so much as combatants as to forcibly pry the two apart while a heated shouting match broke out amongst the woman with Videl and Chichi on one side, Pan and Bulma on the other. The entire truth had come out that day and things had only begun to calm down after Goten and Pan had stormed out of house.

For what it was worth, Gohan was confident Pan would eventually come round. She was young and fiercely devoted to her grandpa, but Goten had all but renounced them. It had been more than six months since she had last seen her youngest son.

Some others came from the hall to see them off, but few ventured close enough to exchange words as her dad approached. Despite his snow white beard and balding pate, the Ox king seemed to dominate the clearing. Towering over his newest son-in-law, the giant of a man gave him one last scrutinising glance before laughing jubilantly and seizing him up in a bone crunching hug that would have broken most men. Being half had its advantages, yet Trunks still seemed a bit shaky as he stepped away before the Ox bent down and a deceivingly tender kiss on his daughters head. "I'm so happy for you my darling; I hope this fine young man brings you every happiness."

"I know he will dad." She promised, smiling lovingly up at his wrinkled, yet jolly face before turning back to her new husband. At her nod, he suddenly seized her in arms and took flight into the slowly darkening sky.

The wind howled in her ears and she could feel it biting through her dress as he sped across the horizon. It was a short flight, less than fifty miles as the crow flies along the river Arno, into the Casentino Valley. There, near the shadow of Monte Falteron, their Villa dominated the Tuscan countryside. An intricate mix of classical roman and medici architecture, it was a two tiered structure with walls of white marble and a red tiled roof fronted by high columns. A huge fountained peristyle had been laid before its entranceway and more than a mile of open country encircled it. They touched gently down on the mosaic ornamented veranda, yet he didn't set her down until he had opened the heavy oaken door and brought them both into wide foyer.

"Mmm…what a day…" She sighed; feeling truly content for the first time in months. Shutting the door with a swift backwards kick, Trunks warped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he lent down and began to hungrily kiss her neck. Feeling a hot shiver coursing up her spine, Chichi couldn't resist arching into his touch, uttering a low wanton moan as he began to nip a fiery trail along the crook of neck. She could feel his arousal pressing against her buttocks, his hips rolling insistently as his hands tailed up her ribs and seized her breasts through the delicate lace of her dress.

She was still for a moment, her full lips parting in hot lustful breaths as his sharp fangs and rough fingers stirred such incredible sensations. Her knees began to tremble, and she could feel the liquid heat of her desire .gathering at the apex of her thighs. Conscious thought left her, lust was flowing hot and thick through her veins…

"…No" It took all her willpower to utter the word, but somehow it gave her new strength and she quickly pushed his hands away. Turning in his arms, she saw the lust and confusion in his eyes and couldn't resist smiling at his innocence, and eagerness. "This was my mother's dress; you don't think I'll let you just rip it off me, do you?" For a moment Trunks looked as if he were about to object, perhaps even dare to protest his innocence of such a deed; however they both new better and so resisted the urge. "Be patient my love, you will have me soon enough. But first I need to take a bath and slip into something a little more appropriate." Leaning forward, she then kissed his check before turning and scampering up the foyer's stair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of all the rooms in the villa, there was none Chichi adored more than her ensuite bathroom. It was a wide, open chamber with a smooth onyx floor, white marble walls that were decorated with statues of mermaids that had each been carved to her likenesses, and a sunken bath set into the centre of the room. Nearly a metre deep, a seat had been etched about halfway down so she could be seated in the wondrously hot water without fear of drowning.

Resting her head against the rim of the bath, her long locks of raven hair unbound and floating freely on the perfumed waters, Chichi felt every worry that had been building up inside her for the past couple of weeks float away on the steaming waters. It had finally happened; she was, at long last, Chichi Briefs. How she had longed for this day, longing for it like a blushing slip of a girl; now it was almost done and she had never been so happy. It had been the lavish wedding of her girlish dreams, complete with a prince from the most foreign of lands.

Trunks, Chichi felt a hot shiver at just the memory of him standing by the bank of the pale blue and green waters; he had been so handsome in a finely tailored suit and pale lavender shirt that matched his hair perfectly, his shoulders dressed with a cape of red scarlet that bore the insignia of the planet Vegeta. He had told her after that it had been his father's command that he wear it and she couldn't but blush as she remembered her own Dad's pleading that she wear her mother's wedding dress, repeatedly insisting in fits of tears that the one regret of his life was that she had not worn it during her wedding to Goku.

She turned to look at her mother's dress, once again safely sealed away in its air-tight garment bag and now hanging from the stone arm of one of her mermaid likenesses. It had required two alterations to fit her size and even then she had been afraid it would not be enough, her pregnancy was only just over two months, but her body had begun to show the subtle signs and she had feared she would be too far gone to wear the delicate, flowing gown of pearl adorned lace. She would not have risked it being torn; before her death, her mother had often described her own wedding day and how beautiful she had felt in such a fine garment. Chichi was pleased to say the tales had not been exaggerated, she held so few memories of the late Ox queen, it would have been a shame for her to look back now and realise she been misled.

And she still had to think up a way to tell her husband of their impending arrival.

The water was getting cold but, in her sea of thoughts, it took Chichi a moment to realise how tepid her bath had become. Feeling her skin suddenly become a mass of goose-bumps, she reached out and flicked the switch that opened the bath's three drains before rising up out the depths. The heat of the bath had warmed the air to a pleasant temperature, but she could feel cold drops of later running down her back in rivulets as she walked across the damp onyx floor and took her towel off the heated rail. Rubbing herself dry with the fluffy fabric, she then placed it back on the rail to dry before donning her white silk robe, not bothering to tie the belt, and padding bear footed out of the bathroom and into the Villa's master bedroom.

"Oh my!" She gasped, shocked by the sight that awaited her.

Though the drapes were open, the darkening sky now offered them little light but that of the twinkling stars, instead the high chamber was lit by the soft glow of almost a hundred candles. Expensive oaken furniture cast long shadows across the tiled floor. Rose petals had been scattered everywhere, and standing at the foot of their bed was Trunks. He'd undressed, gone was his expensive attire and ridiculously expensive silken boxers that he so favoured, leaving him utterly naked except for a black and crescent masquerade mask tied across his eyes and checks. He was holding a rose, she noted, a red rose.

"Th…this reminds me of that night…" She stammered, unable to resist admiring the way his hard, chiselled muscles seemed to glisten in the low glow before letting her eyes drift down to drink in the sight of his prominent arousal. There was a chill in the room from the open windows, yet she could hardly feel it against the fire burning inside of her. He didn't move, yet she could feel the heat of his eyes moving across her skin. His thin lips spread into a wide toothy grin, and then suddenly he was standing over her, a predatory glint in his pale eyes as he bent down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

All thought left her and she could feel her lips parting as his tongue forced its way into to her orifice. There was little tenderness about it; Trunks had long since learned to treat her like diamond rather than glass, and his tongue circled her own in a passionate dance as he gathered her up in his arms. She had a feeling of floating, before the bed-sheets rose up to embrace her and she was suddenly trapped between the bed and his hard embrace.

She moaned as his erection pressed against her warmth through the silk, her hands rising up to embrace him, to coil around his neck and draw him closer, but in one move he'd seized both her arms and pinned them to her side. She groaned in protest yet he would not release her, his lips wantonly feasting on her for a moment more before pulling away, his smile broadening at the sight of her challenging, angry glare.

"Be patient my love, you will have me soon enough" He said, reciting her own words in a way that was all too cocky for her liking, before using his hips to pin her where she lay whilst he reached back and retrieved the rose. Bringing it up to his lips, he lightly kissed the blood red petals before lowering it down to touch her cheek. It had the feeling of velvet, and she could feel the wetness of his kiss against her flushed skin.

To her surprise he seemed in no hurry and used the flower to lightly trace along the curve of her jaw before dipping down into the hollow of her throat. She shivered at the contact, fidgeting slightly as the cool petals gently creased her skin, suddenly running along the edge of her robe's lapel and into the valley between her breasts. With a quick flick of his wrist, the flower pushed the silk across, exposing her heaving left bosom to his gaze. Arching her back, she gasped as the petals touched her already hard nipple and Trunks answered her less than subtle request by slowly circling her pert bud with the rose, its silken caress sending hot shivers through her entire being. His movements started quite wide, but with each twist of his wrist the circle grew smaller, eliciting further gasps from her as it drew closer and closer… At the last moment he turned the flower away, so that it continued on a feather light trail down her trembling torso, over her burning abdomen and into the junction of her thighs.

"Enough!" roared Chichi, her breathing ragged as the rush of sensations coursed through her body, inflaming her need, driving her mad with wanton desire. "Please baby, don't tease me anymore. I'm sorry I denied you, I'm so hot, I've wanted you to take me all day. All through the wedding my every thought has been of you just bending me over and taking me in front of all of our friends and family. But I'm all yours now baby, you can have me however you want to, but I'm begging you to stop teasing and fuck me! No games, no foreplay, just fuck me!"

Trunks's grin grew from ear to ear. "Shhh…Don't sound so needy," he quickly chastised while discarding the rose and seizing her hips. Before she could retort, he'd slipped between her shapely thighs and thrust his entire length into her wet channel.

"Ohhh…Holy Shit!" She cried, squeezing her eyes shut and seizing great fistfuls of the sheets at the feeling of his immense girth filling her depths, her back arching off the bed as a tsunami of white hot pleasure crashed over her. Uttering a low moan at the feeling of her plush walls convulsing around his engorged arousal, Trunks drew back until just the pulsating head remained inside her before suddenly driving back into her warmth with a single sure thrust. Feeling him plunging even deeper, her head lolled back into the pillows and her mouth gaped open in a voiceless moan as he began a deep penetrating rhythm.

Easing back and then surging forward, his muscular hips slapped against her thighs with jolting force and she could feel her body rocking to his pace. He filled her so completely that for a moment she feared he might disturb the embryo growing inside her, yet she couldn't stop her inner muscles from clutching the shaft, writhing around it as her hips began rising off the bed in time to catch his every penetrating thrust.

"Oh yesss!" She moaned out, molten pleasure coursing through her veins like liquid fire. "Mmm…give it to me baby…Fuck me harder…ohhh harder!"

Uttering a deep growl in answer, Trunks hooked his arms under her knees before seizing the full checks of her buttocks in his palms as he reared back onto his knees, pulling them both up into a seated position. Feeling herself sinking even further down his rigged length, Chichi's lips parted in a small cry of surprise and her back arched as she curled her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his tight buttocks to urge him on. His eyes lost focus and feeling suddenly disorientated from the added penetration, she shrugged her shoulders to send the silken fabric spilling down her arms, leaving her utterly naked in her lover's embrace, before coiling her arms around his neck.

She had to move. Hugging his body with her legs and panting hot lustful breaths; she made to roll her hips yet his grip on her backside held her still, his fingers firm, but not painful. Furious at his sudden obstinacy, she glared down at him only to find him flaunting a smug smirk, his lust darkened eyes brimming with mirth beneath the mask. Seeing the challenge in his gaze, she forced herself to match his stare as she angled her heels upward, pressing them against the base of his spine as she searched out that one special spot.

"Fuck…" the word left Trunks in a ragged gasp as his hips gave an involuntary thrust. Shuddering at the sudden pleasure, Chichi grind, realising she'd found his tail spot, before focusing all her attention on that small dot of brown fur. She could feel him tremble at her every touch, his quickening breath punctured by a slur of deep animalistic grunts that only spurred her on, straining his resolve to the limits of his endurance. His fingers were digging into her buttocks, his grip so tight she was sure his nails would leave half-moon marks, yet she didn't care and kept her gaze locked to his own, watching the smugness vanish from his features.

When she was sure he could take no more, she used the grip her thighs had on his mid-section as leverage to raise herself up his length before suddenly crashing back down. His resolve all but spent, the demi-Saiyan lurched upward to meet her, their lower bodies slapping together wetly as they both moaned out in delight.

Raking her nails over his muscular torso, Chichi began rolling her hips in circles, experimentally flexing her inner muscles as she rhythmically worked herself along the length of his arousal. Caught up in his own pleasure, Trunks was driving his cock into her in a powerful rhythm that tore a ragged moan from her each time he filled her depths. It took all of a moment for them to fall into a rhythm so that when he thrust inside her, she would rotate her hips into his, knocking her clit against his pelvis.

"Oohhh…shit you're so deep inside!" She moaned, throwing her head back and arching her spine as pulse after pulse of white hot fire ripped through her. He was being so wild; she could feel his every thrust pummelling her depths, forcing her body to bounce up and down to his tempo.

She shuddered as a sudden tickling sensation ghosted over the skin of her belly, his callused fingers stimulating the sensitive flesh with almost feather light creases before suddenly seizing her breast in his palm. Years of training and battle had made his palms as rough as sandpaper, and the feel of him groping her sensitive bosom while she rocked and writhed on his driving member was tantalising. Absorbing every blissful sensation, she leant forward just enough to feel his quickening breath wash over her bouncing cleavage before uttering an excited gasp as he took her neglected breast into his mouth.

"Mmmmm…suck my nipples…yesss…harder…harder…" she panted, relishing the feel of his tongue drawing fiery circles around her hard nipple and flicking the pert bud occasionally as she continued to ride him with a fevered passion, her plush walls clenching his shaft so tightly that she could feel his every vein pulsing inside her. She could feel the sensations mounting, the heat burning its way through her, consuming more and more of her as his shaft slid in and out and she felt herself arching back further, allowing him to have his way with her. She was his for the taking, anything he wanted, he could take and she would give. "…that's it baby… it feels so good…fuck me more…"

"Mmm…such beautiful tits. When I first saw you in that dress they were almost spilling out, just tempting me to take one in my mouth and suck on." He growled, releasing her breasts as he turned his eyes up to watch her pleasure induced delirium wash over her features. His powerful strokes surging back and forth; withdrawing almost to the tip only to plunge back into her with a harsh grunt, keeping up the relentless rhythm even as her walls began to spasm, drawing tighter than a hangman's noose around his thick column. "Oohhh Fuck…so tight…I can feel you getting tighter; I bet you'll cum just from thinking about it. I wonder if I should have fucked you on that dance floor, taken you in front of all our friends like you wanted. Could you imagine it, there eyes devouring the sight of your naked body, seeing the look in your eyes as I enter you, and hearing you beg for more as I thrust my cock inside you again, and again, and again. Would you have liked that baby?"

"Yesss…So hot! Oh Kami I'm going to lose my mind. You can fuck me whenever you want Trunks, I'm yours, take me…take me!" Her cries echoed off the walls as the stimulation pushed her closer to ecstasy, his every word sending hot shivers of pleasure rushing up her spine and every time she was impaled upon him she felt the building pressure in her abdomen and knew she was nearing her limit. "Fuck! It feels so good… I think I'm going to burst… ohhh Kami you're going to make me cum!"

Biting back his own moan of pleasure, Trunks leant forward and took her earlobe between his teeth, teasing the sensitive flesh with his tongue. "So you want me to make you cum darling?"

"Oh yes, yes…please Trunks, I'm so hot…ohhh fuck…I can't take it anymore!" she whimpered desperately, her nails digging so deeply into his muscular back that she could feel blood welling up wet and sticky beneath her fingers as she answered each of his thrusts with one of her own. Her body felt afire, her blood molten and she could feel the pent up passion in her abdomen building up to a thunderous climax that lay just beyond her reach. She knew feel that Trunks was close too, all it would have taken was just one little shove to send them both hurtling over the edge, yet somehow he resisted, holding them both on the edge, dangling between sweetest oblivion and delicious torment.

"Then scream for me my love." He growled, before she saw a sudden explosion of brilliant god flame. Then she was encased in the writhing embers and she could feel Trunks's form swell both beneath and inside her, stretching her channel to the limits as he began to move faster and harder than ever before, his movements suddenly a blur from the waist down. And she screamed as her climax came not as a solitary peak, but as an endless avalanche crashing over her again and again.

Light as dazzling as the first dawn kindled behind her eye lids and her inside began to melt as liquid fire ran through her body. Words failed her. In that glorious golden inferno, she had no sense of time. The sensations coursing through her could have lasted for a moment or an eternity. As if from a distance she heard his deep groans and growls of encouragement, they sounded more bestial than man and were almost lost in a hail of wails which took her a moment to realise they were coming from her.

Wide eyed and mouth agape, she clung to her husband for dear life as the pleasure reached its panicle, yet he continued to drive into her and no sooner had she come down from one orgasm than another swept her up in its furious swells. On the crest of her fifth release she could feel herself rising so high, she imagined she was leaving her trembling body and soaring high over the writhing couple, only to come crashing back down as his thumb skilfully brushed over her clit. Unable to take anymore, she seized her moment of clarity and lunged forward, pressing her body against him.

"I love you…" She whispered breathlessly, snatching the mask from his face before pressing her bruised lips against his in a passionate kiss that pushed Trunks over the brink. His motions suddenly stilled, the flames around them vanishing as she felt his member pulsate and a flood of liquid heat spill inside her in such a torrent that she felt the excess running down her trembling thighs.

Exhausted beyond recollection and inhaling the musky scent of their passion with every breath, they collapsed together onto the bed. Slowly coming down from the lofty heights of her release, she snuggled into the warmth of his embrace and rested her head against the hard flesh of his torso. His arms enfolded her, gently creasing the skin of her back as he fought to catch his breath. Chichi couldn't help smiling as she listened to the racing of his heart.

'Goodbye Goku.' She thought as sleep began to carry her off. Her former love had dominated her life for so long she had often wondered how she might go on without out him, yet now she could look into the dawn with new they were as different as oil and water, together she and Trunks made the sweetest melody. Perhaps it was true that opposites attracted, or maybe they were just two of a kind.

The End

AN: Well that is the end of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed it as I had quite a lot of fun writing it.

Now to business, this was my last commission in the line so my schedule is completely clear if anyone is interested. Otherwise I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, I've read through many of the stories I've planned but at the moment I think my primary concern should be the unfinished works, Just for the night and day by the pool. However at the moment I'm also considering two new stories:

Videl's affair, a two part story that is a retelling of the opening to the Majin Buu Saga where there was no Tournament and no Buu. Videl is dating Gohan, she loves him utterly and completely, but there is just something about that Bastard Sayaman that she just finds so…hot!.

Sisters, again an alternate time line only this time in the Teen Titans Universe. It is an alternate ending to the episode sisters where Blackfire was not arrested but Robin convinced Robin to stay. Returning to the Tower, the titans say goodnight and head off to bed. Starfire is reeling from her talk with Robin, she desperately needs to talk with him, only her sister has other ideas.

Once again hope you all enjoyed and…

Please Review!


End file.
